Supernaturally Wicca
by Dawn of a New Eclipse
Summary: Chris has gone AWOL.There are hunters roaming the city, who could be closing in on the Halliwell secret,and the new Charmed Ones are too busy with their own lives to notice.
1. Chapter 1

"No Michelle I wont be back in until after Kaylie's birthday" Melinda Pipers only daughter and youngest spoke firmly yet calmly into the phone upon entering the front door of the esteem Hallowell manor. She had Pipers light brown hair and Leo's blue eyes.

"Well push back the meeting until Monday morning and whatever else that can't wait until then fax it to me" She walked into the sunroom where her niece sat drawing a colorful picture.

"Well you can tell Marty that if he doesn't like my schedule then he can always hire someone else who is highly qualified to run the nursing staff but Kaylie comes first." Mel lowered her tone so that her niece wouldn't hear her. Mel never liked to bring work home. When she stepped through that door she was a mom first and everything else came second to that especially work.

Mel cut the conversation short with her secretary when Kaylie became aware that her aunt was home. "Aunt Mel" she cried excitement and ran to her. Mel bend down to receive the hug from her daughter/niece and picked her up holding her in her arms. Kaylie locked her arms around Mel's neck.

Mel had been taking care of Kaylie every since Bianca Kaylie mother was killed by a demon coming up on two years now and Mel had been taking care of her while Chris relentlessly searched for her killer, which sometimes got in the way of him being a dad. Mel wanted her niece to have some type of stability with being a charmed one and being a Halliwell was a lot to live up to and she didn't want her to loose out on just being a regular kid.

Nancy a five foot four blonde women in her late twenties entered. "I know she was suppose to be taking her nap when you got home but she wouldn't let me put her down until you came home" she explained.

Nancy had been working for Mel for barely a month but she wasn't new to the behavioral pattern of a three year old until she started working for Mel whose bond with Kaylie is different from any other ones she encountered.

"That's okay Nancy thank you I'm going to be working from home for the weekend so your free to go" she looked at her niece their wasn't anything that Mel love more than being a mom and hated that she had to hire Nancy to take care of Kaylie.

But being a single parent, and even though Kaylie wasn't really hers she looked at her as her daughter, she knew she had to provide for her. She wanted to give her the best life possible but also she knew how it felt never having her parents around and she never wanted Kaylie to feel the same way. So she took less shifts at the hospital and worked more from home. "Are you kidding tomorrow's Kaylie's birthday I wouldn't miss it for the world." she said.

"What about your family I'm sure Matt misses you?"

"Matt is going golfing this weekend with his Frat brothers besides you and Kay are family too and you know how much I adore you both besides your going to have a bunch of four year olds running around hopped up on cake and ice cream I'm pretty sure you could use the help"

Mel hugged her with her free arm "You are a life savior" Kaylie rubbed her eyes and placed her head on Mel's shoulder.

"I think somebody needs a nap" Nancy went to reached for Kaylie and Mel was about to say that she would take her, but Prue was calling her for the forth time that morning. Prue was Phoebe's eldest daughter and the spitting image of her mother. She knew that she was probably calling to talk to her about her up coming nuptials and she knew if didn't answer Prue would probably have a conniption. Nancy took Kaylie upstairs and Mel took the call.

She connected her blue tooth and picked up Kaylie's art supplies that had been sprawled on the table and all over the floor. "What's wrong?" she spoke gentle into the phone.

"Everything" she answered looking at her. "The venue that would be perfect for the wedding is booked the flower arrangements are all wrong the cake won't be ready in time everything is falling apart" she gave a frantic sigh and Mel imagined her laying her head on her desk over her arms as Phoebe always did when she was stressed and overworked.

"Prue Breath everything is going to be okay I promise, you and Ryan will have the wedding of your dreams" she put her marks, pens, paper, crayons, and paints in the carrying case she gave her in order.

"Everything isn't going to be okay the wedding is only six months away" she put her hands underneath her chin supported by her elbows on the desk.

"Prue I will call the florist and have everything straighten out" she put the paper in the slot sipped it up and walked into the foyer almost tripping over Kaylie's fake puppy that barks, and do tricks, causing into to automatically turn on. She bends down and picks it up.

"We will find another venue that is even better than the first one and we can ask my mom about the cake okay" she bends down and starts picking up the rest of Kaylie's toys.

"See this is why I love you" Prue said with a hug sigh of relief "Because you fix everything"

Before she could answer that she was suddenly knocked on her butt and slid across the floor as tornado of wind came pouring in a big burly demon with red eyes, pale skin and a buzz cut appeared out of it. A bolt of lighting appeared out of his hand and he threw it at her. She jumped out of the way and behind the couch the bolt leaving a scorch mark on the floor and the wall. She jumped up to her feet quickly throwing her hands up to blow him up but he only blew that power away. She ducked back behind the couch as he threw several rounds of bolts at her.

"Oh I so don't have time for this" she thought out loud and used her telekinesis power to send the metal sharp rod by the fire place at him hopping she would hit him. When she heard his cry of pain she figured she connected and jumped threw her hands up again catching him off guard and freezing him.

She knew that it wouldn't hold him that long so she improvised.

"Burly demon that came from wind

Take him now and send

Him to the depths of hell

Where he will forever dwell"

He spun around in the gust of wind that he came and the exploded. Mel shield herself from the wind and turned around to see a bigger scorch mark. She exhaled glad that Kaylie didn't hear him scream, suddenly remembering Prue she searched for her phone and found it smashed to pieces. She picked it up and looked at it sighing.

"I'll just have to add get a new phone to my ever growing list of things to do" she said making a mental note out loud along with calling the florist and finding another venue and finish finalizing plans for Kaylie's birthday on top of things she have to do for work and home.

Mel got back to cleaning up Kaylie's mess and scrubbing the scorch marks off the floor. Mel inheriting her need for cleanliness and organization from her mom. When she was done she went and checked on Kaylie who was still sleep and then went to take a hot shower to scrub the demon and smell of work off her.

Nancy knocked on her bedroom door and handed her the phone when she walked out of the bathroom. "Your mom" she announced and handed her the phone. She grabbed it and walked to her bedroom and laying on her bed.

"I will have her call you as soon as she wakes up from her nap" Mel said minutes later after her mom got finished telling her about the new menu and design plan for the restaurant. Mel loved her mom but sometime she wished that she had got another job like Leo that was more interesting like a fashion designer or retail buyer that way she could have first knowledge of new shoe wear. Add go shoe shopping to the list. She reminded herself looking at her feet as her mom droned on.

"Burgers fries Pizza and hot dogs are perfect mom just makes sure you don't use peanut oil in the cake because Heathers allergic to peanuts and a few non cheeseburgers Kyle's parents are lactose and tolerant and no drinks outside the bar you don't the kids confusing the colorful drinks with fruit punch." she got up and got dressed throwing on a pair of light blue jeans and red neck top and a pair of red pumps.

She didn't know when was the last time that she actually had to go somewhere that required her to wear heels and she thought that that would be the perfect time to wear them while she's not doing anything special and could kick them off if she needed to.

"And can you please tell Wyatt and dad not to go overboard with the gifts this time I'm still receiving gifts from last year." she walks downstairs and into the kitchen to start making Kaylie lunch figuring she would be up in the next five to ten minutes.

"Oh and before I forget we get fitted for the dresses Sunday at three tell dad he has one too I'm tired of him wearing that same gray suite so clear his schedule" she spreads a little bit of Mayo on a piece of bread and add turkey ham with a slice of cheese.

"And were going to meet sometime next week to discuss the menu and the flower arrangements Prue is really being picky about that" She slice the sandwich in half and loads the plate with sour cream and onion chips.

"Mom somebody is on the other line I'll will call you later" she says pulling a juice box and thing of apple sauce out of the fridge. "Okay love you too mom see you tomorrow"

She hangs up the phone. She hated lying to her mom but she had too many things to do to sit and hold a conversation with her mom about mosaic tiles and bathroom faucets.

Should I reschedule your appointment" she ask as she made a mental list of what other things that Mel had to do that would conflict with the dress fitting.

"No my dad will kill me if I reschedule that again I've been pointing that off for months I'll just go after just push that back for after the fitting, and can you schedule a play date for Kay for afterwards she's going to get her flower girl dress"

"She's going to look so cute" Nancy gushed. She looked at the clock. "Shouldn't you be heading out I thought you meeting Wyatt for lunch"

She looked at her watch. "Crap I am" she set a reminder in her smart phone but since it was currently out of commission she totally forgot about it. "And I'm so late ok put on a movie or something until I get back I shouldn't be that long"

She grabbed the list of things she wrote down to get from the store when she had the time off the fridge grabbed her jacket and headed out the door.

"I'm so sorry I'm late" she kissed her brother on the cheek and sat down.

"Actually you right on time" he smiled "I figured you would be late so I told you the wrong time knowing you would be about an thirty minutes late anyway" she glared at him but knew that she hadn't been punctual as of late and it was probably necessary to trick her. "I already ordered for you"

She sat down to her bacon cheese burger and fries drenched in barbeque sauce. Her brother knew her so well. "You look drained" he said after assessing her. She had heavy bags under her eyes that she tried to cover in make up but he could still tell she hadn't been sleeping.

"Yeah there is a lot going on" she admitted unfolding her napkin and putting it on her lap. "I've been busy planning Kaylie's party and helping the girls with Prue's wedding and the nursing budget I haven't had much time to sleep"

"You need to start taking better care of yourself Mel" she could see the look of worry in his eyes and hear it in his voice. He had told her that a thousand times but she never seemed to listened to him.

"So have you heard from Chris" she asked changing the subject as she often did whenever it came to her health and taking care of her. She picked up a few fries and ate them.

Wyatt shook his head. "Not since the last time he popped in for a visit" he sadly said.

"I swear if he doesn't show up for his own daughter birthday he's going to have to worry about me finding him" she angrily said at the lack of her brothers lack of parental state in Kaylie's life.

"He's hurting Mel and lost he just needs to find his way back" she sighed. She knew how much her brother was hurting but that didn't mean that Kaylie had to suffer because of it, she already lost one parent and he was taking another one away from her by not being there.

Wyatt took the conversation off of Chris and asked her what she had been up to besides driving herself into the ground.

The two talked for Wyatt's entire lunch break about any and everything. Wyatt paid for lunch this time and the two walked out of the diner in a better mood then what they entered with.

Mel stopped as she got this horrible feeling in her stomach that could be described as the feeling that the characters in the final destination movie would get before something bad happens.

Mel looked up when she heard a loud crash and crackling sound. Their was a multi car pile up in front of the diner.

A gasoline truck had come to an abrupt stop lost control and tipped up several cars behind stomped on the breaks to avoid hitting it bust just swirled into it causing a big explosion.

Wyatt and Mel fell to the ground from the impact and Mel turned to her brother to see if he was okay and he appeared to be.

They both stood up and access the damage. Wyatt stepping into Doctor role to go helped those injured with Mel right behind him.

**A/N: So I was in love with this first chapter when I as writing it, but now I"m not sure. Let me know what you think. ALL REVIEWS WELCOMED.. : )**

** Disclaimer: I do not own either Charmed or Supernatural **


	2. Chapter 2

Prue sat listned to a dial tone on the other end of the phone after her call with Mel was abruptly ended. She hung up and quickly dialed her number again but it went straight to voice mail. Prue immediately called the house and Nancy answered and although she couldn't explain the sudden drop of her call she told Prue that Mel was alright and had went to lunch with Wyatt at Luigi's diner right off the highway near the hospital. She told her that Mel cell probably died and that she would tell her to call her back as soon as he got home.

Prue breathed again, she hadn't notice she had been holding her breath the whole time until Nancy hug up. She put her folded her arms on her desk and rested her head on top of her arms. Prue, just like her mothers had been, greatest fear was loosing a sister which Mel was not biologically but still a sister none the less. Mel, Prue, and Peyton was the closes not only in age but a bond as well. Prue and Peyton both being depended on Mel as they all of each other but Mel was diffenetly the strong one and matriarch among the cousins. Something that her parents had told her she had got from her and Mel's name sack and aunt Prue.

Prue honestly didn't know what she would do if anything happened to her sisters. She sat up and turned on the TV to focus on something other then her worst fear coming true. Prue put on her reading glasses and went back to the paper work on her desk when her favorite soaps were interrupted by some breaking news. She was a relationship expert and guru no doubt from being half cupid. Her office phone buzz and her secretary voice came through.

"Dr. Halliwell Peyton is here to see you" her assistant polite and soothing voice beamed through the speaker.

"Thank you Rachel you can send her in" she picked up the remote and turned the TV down.

"He is unbelievable" Peyton Paige's eldest of her twin daughters walked into the room throwing her hands up in the air and sat on the couch in front of Phoebe's desk. Peyton had light reddish brown hair and soft brown eyes.

"You and Ollie have another fight" Prue asked looking at Peyton taking off her glasses already knowing the answer to that. "isn't that like the third one this week"

"Try fourth" she corrected exhaustedly.

"Come on Pey you guys have been married for a year now you been together since freshman year of college its natural for him to want to talk about having kids" She professionally said.

"But I'm not ready to be a mom I have a career to think about and I love my life just the way it is minus the demons. I don't need a kid to complicate that"

"Marriage is all about compromising Pey" she sat back in her chair and folded her hands together lacing her fingers.

"Yeah well there is no compromising that" she hastily said.

"Just talk to him Pey maybe he doesn't really want kids maybe he just wants to talk about having kids but he can't explore that option if you keep shutting down and running away" she leaned forward and put on her best therapist voice and face.

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Are you analyzing me. You know I hate when you do that" she folded her arms and huffed leaning back on the couch.

"Well what am I suppose to do you are sitting on my couch in my office talking to me about your relationship problem" she pointed out starring her down with the same look that Phoebe use to do when she first got her empathetic ability and was trying to read people which was just annoying to Pey right then as wit was to Paige and Piper.

"See this is why I always talk to Mel" she exclaimed sitting up. "Speaking of which have you talked to her I tried calling her all morning but she isn't answering"

"She's having lunch with Wyatt at Luigi's and she needs the down time so don't go bugging her with all you martial problems" Prue put her glasses back on and started finishing the paper work that she hadn't feel like doing then and she really didn't feel like doing now.

"What about you Ms. Omg my wedding is totally falling apart because its not perfect and I'm a princess so everything has to be awesome" she said mimicking Prue

"I do not sound like that" she threw a pencil at her for mocking her.

"That's what you sound like to me and Mel" she got off the couch and walked over to the huge window behind Prue's desk and looks out of it. "You have an amazing view of the city from here" she always had a love for historical buildings and landmarks in the city which is what made he become a architect to recreate and rebuild some of the beauty back in the old buildings. To restore them to the glory they once were.

She turned around and looked at plasma TV hanging in the left corner of the room. A camera passed by all the wreckage. "Hey isn't that near Luigi's" Peyton asked and Prue looked up. As the cameras passed some of the cars that were on fire. "Turn it up" Peyton nudged Prue who turned it up.

"Witness says that about 12:30 this afternoon a huge truck carrying gasoline tipped over when it was trying to make an abrupt stop" The news lady says as the camera takes another look at the crash. "Causing a multi car pile up for miles and traffic jams and road blocks all over the city" the camera turns back to the reporter and behind her Pey sees a black Mercedes. "Is that Mel's car" she asks leaning closer to Prue to take a closer look.

Prue's heart stopped when she recognized Mel's license plates three cars down from the explosion. It was in bad shape but not so bad that they couldn't recognize it when the saw it.

"We have no word on what make the driver of the tank stop abruptly" She continued. "But we do know that it was multiple casualties and injuries during this tragic and deadly accident"

Prue felt her worst fears coming true. For a second the room had started spending. She ran out of the office leaving her chair swinging around as she did Peyton hot on her trail.

Peyton and Prue got to the hospital in under twenty minutes even though Prue's office was forty five minutes from the hospital. They ran into the ER hand in hand and guided their way the maze of people waiting to hear about their loved ones or who had minor injuries from the accident.

When they found their way to the front desk they were out of breath from running up the three flights of stairs not wanting to wait for the elevator. "Michelle where is Mel!" Prue asked panicking.

Before she could answer Mel came walking down the hallway and Prue and Peyton ran to her hugging her tight. "Thank God we thought you were hurt in the crash" Prue pulled away from her and saw the blood covering her red shirt. "Oh my god!"

"I'm ok its not mine" she looked at her shirt " Wyatt and I were there but we weren't involved" she looked behind her as she saw people hurrying around her talking rapidly to each other and looking rushing in different directions. "It's pretty insane around here I'll talk to you guys later" she grabbed a chart from Michelle and turned into the direction she came from.

Peyton and Prue sat down in a empty chairs in the waiting room. Their heart beats returning to normal. Their minds were racing on the way to the hospital. They slumped down in the chair and allowed themselves to breath again. Neither one of them wanting to leave until they knew for sure that Mel was okay and that none of that blood was hers. They knew that Mel would say and do anything to ease their minds. Especially if that meant should stay out the hospital and help out.

Wyatt came out from surgery still wearing his surgical mask and hat and went to update a family on their loved one. Prue knew that he had good new to delivery from the looks of relief and gratefulness on their faces. Peyton spotted Nancy and Kaylie coming into the ER and figured that they were there for the exact same reason, to make sure that Mel was okay.

Peyton waved them over and they spotted them immediately. "Is she Ok" Nancy asked the same look on her face as Prue and Peyton had had , she held Kaylie in her arms.

"Yea she's fine" Peyton told her and relief washed over her.

Mel came back out wearing a white lab coat and purple scrubs a chart in her hand. She spoke to one of the doctors and then walked over to them. Kaylie jumped in her arms and wrapped her arms around her neck hugging her tight.

"She was worried she recognized Luigi's on the news and knew you went there with Wyatt she begged me to bring her here to make sure you were okay" Nancy explained rubbing Kaylie's back as she clung to Mel.

Mel understood. She knew that after what happened to Bianca Kaylie worried about something happening to her. Wyatt walked over when he was finished giving the family an update and kissed Kaylie on her forehead not wanting to touch her with all the hospital germs and blood on him from surgery.

Wyatt had a brief chat with them before being called into surgery. Mel had to get back to work but knew that Kaylie wasn't going to let her go. After ten minutes of Mel coaxing her she let her go of Mel went to Prue. Mel was headed towards the intensive care unit when a couple of EMT'S wheeled in someone in on a stretcher two guys following closely behind him.

Mel meet the EMT'S at the front desk. "What do we have" she asked the first one who held a mask to the patients face. He was an older gentlemen mid fifties early sixties.

"Looks like a punctured lung maybe some internal bleeding" he answered looking at her.

. She removed the mask from his face and saw that he was struggling to breathe. " And you put a mask on him?" she yelled at the paramedic. The lines on the monitor that he was hooked up to changed from squiggly lines to straight ones and he started convulsing.

"I need a crash cart now!" she yelled out to no particular person holding him down as best she could so he wouldn't hurt himself. "Page Dr. Wyatt tell him we got a code red in the lobby of the ER" she instructed to the nurse beside her. She nodded and did what she was told.

"What's happening? The blonde frantically asked.

She ripped open his shirt. "The oxygen masked did more harm then good. He was chocking on his own blood causing him to suffocate" she looked at the blonde and then the paramedic.

The blonde angrily yelled grabbing the paramedic by the shirt collar and jacking him up. "You were killing him faster!"

Mel placed a her had on his arm and looked at him with calm and soothing eyes. "I know your upset but now is not the time" her voice matched the look in her eyes and she turned her attention back on the older gentlemen.

Michelle ran back in with a crash cart and a pair of gloves. Mel put on the pair of gloves and opened the crash cart. She took out a small vial and a syringe with a sense of urgency as the onlookers watched. She put the syringe into the IV back which caused him to stop shaking.

The paramedic stopped her before she could cut into him. "You can't do that out here!"

Mel pulled her arm away from him. "If I don't do this now he won't make to surgery!" she angrily said. There was nothing more she hated then people trying to tell her how to do her job, especially some one who wasn't qualified to do so. The paramedic backed off so Mel could do her job.

She cut a small cut in his neck near his esophagus a lot of blood coming out of that one small whole just big enough to fit a small tub in it. When the line was cut she stuck a small tub in it. She grabbed some surgical tape and cut a small whole and placed it over the tub tapping to his neck so the tub can hold. His breathing returned to normal and Mel could see the pressure leaving from his chest. Leo ran into the lobby a few nurses in toe.

Mel debriefed him on the situation and he called up to the fourth floor to get him prepped for surgery while a few techs wheeled him up. Mel went to comfort Kaylie. She knew that it would be a little scary for her witnessing what she just saw.

"Thank you" the brunette said as he and the blonde walked up to her. She stood and turned around to face them.

"He's not out of the woods yet thank me when he's out surgery and in recovery" she said glancing at the both of them.

Leo walked over to them. "He's being prepped for surgery" he informed the boys.

"Can one of us go in" The brunette asked.

"Sorry but no" they both looked disappointed and scared.

"I'll go" Mel spoke up. Leo didn't disagree with that and he walked off to the ER. Mel looked at the boys and firmly touched both of their hands. "I'll let you know how he's doing"

She turned to Kaylie and bend down at eye level with her "Ok princess I have to go back to work be a good girl for Nancy ok" Kaylie nodded and threw her arms around Mel's neck.

"I love you" she spoke into her neck.

Mel squeezed her tighter. "I love you too" She let her go and watch Nancy leave the hospital she turned to Peyton and Prue. "I'm going to be here a while you should go home"

"Not until we know your okay" Peyton stubbornly said folding her arms. Mel knew how much they worried about her so she didn't argue against that seeing as how she knew she wouldn't be able to win.

Prue hugged Mel, "Don't you ever scare me like that again"

"Melinda" Leo called being nothing but professional when they were at work. Prue let her go and she turned around and he waved for her to come along. She said another round of goodbyes and hugs to her sisters even though they would see each other as soon as Mel got out of surgery and she walked over to Leo and they proceeded up the hall.

Prue walked up to the guys who were still starring in Mel's direction. "He's in good hands" she told them they glanced at her and then back up the hallway. "Those two are the best"

The watched as the elevator door closed, after what they had just witnessed they had no doubt about that.

**AN: So here's another chatpter. I don't know if anything I wrote that happened in the hospital can actually happened just going with the flow and something I seen on a tv show. Hope you enjoyed! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Dean and Sam anxiously sat in the waiting room waiting on news of Bobby. They didn't know what was bothering them more, not knowing if Bobby was going to survive, or not, or they actual waiting on news. Dean went to the cafeteria to get him and Sam a cup of coffee. Sam stood buy the vending machine unable to sit any longer. Dean returned minutes later with the two cups of coffee and a sandwich.

Leave it to Dean to think about his stomach at a time like this. He thought.

Dean joined his brother side and handed him a cup of coffee sitting his down and opening his brown bag that contained a greasy burger. Sam looked at Dean and he shrugged. "What?" he said with a moth full of food. "You know I eat when I'm nervous" he explained and Sam just rolled his eyes and sipped his coffee looking at the clock. Bobby had been in surgery for four hours and he started to get worried not knowing if that was good or bad.

He surveyed the waiting room and saw that it was started to empty out. It was only him and Dean a few nursing staff and the two beautiful young girls that sat in the waiting room looking at bridal magazines chatting it up. Sam couldn't help but stare. He had to admit that they were gorgeous their California tans shinning just right under the hospital fluorescence lights. Dean saw his brother staring and followed his line of sight.

"Day dreaming Sammie" he asked with a smirk at his brother. Sam seemed to shake himself out of his thoughts but didn't take his eyes off them. "They are gorgeous aren't they" Dean said taking a minute to admire them.

"Dean check their fingers they are already taking" Sam had spotted Peyton's wedding ring and Prue's engagement ring, pretty hard to miss both.

"Yes but are they happily taking" he asked swirling his cup in the air and then taking a sip. Sam just rolled his eyes. Something's never changed with Dean. Their was a long pause as they both sipped their coffee still looking at the two girls. "Did you see the other one no ring" Dean looked at his brother eye brows arched.

"Nope" he answered and took a sip. They both spotted the nurse and doctor coming up the hall and they started walking towards them. Prue and Peyton getting up as well.

"How is he?" Dean and Sam both asked at the same time.

"He is in recovery the surgery went well looks like he's going to make" Leo spoke and Mel just stood by in watched both still in their surgery gear. Dean and Sam both let out a sigh of relief.

"Can we see him?" Sam asked hopefully with child like eyes.

"Yes but only for a few minutes visiting hours are almost over" Leo spoke with authority.

"I can take them" Mel spoke up again. Leo turned to her.

"No you can go home" Dean watched as he stared her down knowing that his daughter wouldn't take no for an answer. "You been here all day you need to relax for once" he put his hands on her shoulders.

"Are you telling me that as my superior or my dad" Mel folding her arms and playfully scolded him. Sam and Dean looked at each other with the mention of her saying dad. They took a closer look at the both of them and saw the resemblance. They had the same eyes and facial features.

"Both" he kissed her on her forehead. "But more as your father" he smiled and watched him walk away.

"Don't forget the fitting for your tux Sunday" she called after him and he waved her off.

"Crap the fitting is this Sunday" Peyton said and Mel turned to look at her.

"Pey I told you about it two weeks ago" she almost yelled but didn't.

She held her hands up in defense. "I know, I know I forgot" she sighed. "Can't we make it to later that day" she asked hopefully.

"No I have an appointment later that day too that I have been putting of for months. My dad will definitely kill me if I put it off again" she yawned halfway through it covering her mouth.

"I have this house I'm building and I have to be there" she practically whined.

"I don't care if that house is for Barrack, Michelle, Leah, Sasha, and BOBO your going" Mel said folding her arms and turned around when she heard Dean and Sam laughed at the growing pout and huff that grew on her cousins face.

She smiles and turn back around. "So I got to get back to work I will see you guys tomorrow at Kaylie's party"

"Of course" Prue said hugging her Peyton hugging afterwards.

"Wait how are you going to get home" Peyton asked suddenly remembering her car. Mel looked at them a twitched her nose and the nodded in understanding. They gave another round of hugs before turning to leave.

Mel turned around and saw the two guys looking at her. She smiled. "His room is this way" she said leading to them room.

Dean and Sam eyes wondered to Bobby's face when they came into his room. He had a bandage wrapped around her his neck and the tubs coming out of her nose. Mel checked his vital signs jotting a few things down on his chart and putting it back down on the edge of the bed. Dean and Sam sat in the chairs beside the bed and just studied Bobby seeing him all helpless and sick really worried them.

Mel looked at their faces an knew what they were thinking. "He's not going to be like that forever. Just for a few days and then he will be back to his old self' They looked at her both appreciating what she was trying to do.

"So you guys can stay in here for another 15 minutes before visiting hours are over" she told them her arms folding against her chest.

"Will you be here tomorrow" Dean found himself asking. He liked the way that she took care of him. She was compassionate and he wanted somebody like that to look after him.

"No it's my nieces birthday tomorrow and I am spending the weekend with her but I will be back Monday morning" Dean felt the slight disappointment in his face.

"They are a lot of capable nurses on staff I hand picked them myself so he will be in capable hands" she assured them before turning to leave.

"Smooth move Dean" Sam said once she was gone.

"What?" he said looking at his brother confused.

"Hitting on the nurse who is taking care of Bobby. Classy" he sarcastically said with a roll of his eyes.

"I wasn't hitting on her" he told him glancing at him "And even if I was your just mad that I beat you to it" Dean said with a hint of a smile.

"Both of you should be a shame of yourself I'm laying in a hospital bed and your trying to get your Mack on" Bobby said barely auditable his voice felt dry and scratchy his eyes closed.

"Bobby!" Dean and Sam said in unison like a couple of kids who just saw their father for the first time in years.

"I'm half dead not deaf" he said struggling to open his eyes but the lights blinded him.

"Bobby you should relax" Sam calmly said his hand on Bobby's shoulder.

"I'm in a hospital bed son that's all I can do" Sam smiled at his second father figure glad to see that almost dying didn't ruin his sense of humor.

"I'm going to get the nurse" Dean got up out the chair and left. He was hopping he would see the blue eyed nurse before she left. She walked to the nurses station and saw her just as she was about to leave. "Melinda" he called hearing her father call her that. She stopped and turned around.

"I know you are off the clock but Bobby just woke up and-"

"You want me to check on him" she finished walking back into the room he walked beside her. She walked into the room and Bobby had finally managed to open his eyes.

"Your recovering fast" she told Bobby walking up to him and checking his vital signs and pulse.

"Bobby is a fighter" Dean proudly said walking to the other side of the bed.

"I can see that" She jotted something down on the chart again.

Leo came in the room. "How is our patient" he stopped when he saw that Mel was still there. "I thought I told you go to home"

She looked around the room playfully. "This isn't my living room?" she said with a smile. "I could have sworn it was"

"Cute" she handed him the chart.

"I was born cute I just got hotter the older I got" she sarcastically said smiling more.

He gave a small laugh at his daughter looking at the chart. Once he was done he looked up her "I mean it Mel home now"

"I'm going I'm going" she threw up in her hands in defeat. "You better be at the bridal shop Sunday" she pointed at him and headed towards the door.

"Why I already got a suit" he answered checking Bobby out.

"Cause you worn that same suit since I graduated and to every other wedding of the family and your not wearing it to Prue's" she stopped at the door and crossed her arms.

"Why it still fits" he looked at his watched while checking Bobby's pulse.

"Dad the last time you wore it the button popped off the pants when you inhaled ricocheted off the wall and fell in the punch" that gained a small chuckle from Sam, Dean, and even Bobby though it hurt him to laugh.

Leo looked at the guys "She's exaggerating"

"Sadly I'm not" she protested and Michelle came into the room.

"Kaylie is on line one" she directed to Mel "She say she wants you to come home" both Michelle and Mel smiled at that. "She's so adorable" she added.

Mel got a paged about another phone call. "And that's my cue to leave" she leaned from against the wall.

"How come you never listen to me like you do her" Leo asked referring to Kaylie.

"Cause you're my dad its in my nature not to listen to you" she said proudly. "I'll check on you later Bobby"

"You coming in tomorrow?" Leo asked surprisingly.

"Nope it's Kaylie's birthday you know the weekend is all about her" she said if it should have been obvious.

"What time is the party?" Michelle asked.

"4:30 my moms restaurant it's a princess theme" she looked at her.

"Awww" she chimed.

"Yep 30 kids hopped up on sugar should be really fun" she sarcastically said.

"I'll help with whatever you need" Michelle offered

Mel got another page about another phone call and Michelle just laughed. "You better go before she turns the hospital phone into a hotline"

Mel didn't doubt should would do that.

"How are you getting home?" Leo asked and she twitched her nose as she did before and he nodded understanding and she left for real that time followed by Michelle. Leo stayed for a few minutes and then left.

"Well that was interesting" Bobby spoke after a minute of silence. "Anybody know what that last part was about"

Both Dean and Sam shook their heads. "But she did it before in the waiting room" They shook it off and chatted for minute before a nurse came and told them visiting hours were over.

They said a quick good bye to Bobby and left.

#

Mel orbed to the manor and straight to her room. She wanted to take a shower before Kaylie saw her and wouldn't let her out of her sight. She took her things and went into the bath and took a long hot shower washing away the previous day. She stepped out of the shower and walked into her room and changed into a pair of boy shorts and a tank top slipping on her tigger slippers. She walked downstairs and Kaylie got off the couch and ran up to her. Mel scooped her up into her arms and hugged her tight.

"Where were you I called you like a million times" Kaylie played with Mel's wet hair.

"I was working you know I can't answer the phone while I am at work. But I'm yours the whole weekend" she tapped her on her nose and Kaylie giggled which caused Mel to smile.

"Just you and me" she asked a gleam in her eyes.

"Yes just you and me" she cradled Kaylie into her arms holding her close. Kaylie smiled and laughed while Mel tickled her. Mel sat Kaylie on the couch and popped in a princess movie and they sat down on the couch and watched it together. Nancy left leaving the two of them in the house alone. After the movie Mel put on Justin Beiber who was her and every little girl age two to twelve favorite artist, and danced around the house to the music singing into a wooden spoon and remote at the top of their lungs.

After all the jumping around and singing they settled down and Mel gave Kaylie and bath and put on her Pajamas and they sat in Mel's room on her bed and Kaylie told her what she did from the time she woke up to just before Mel got home. Mel sat and braided her wet hair into a long braid. Kaylie yawned after telling her last story and Mel told her it was time to go to bed.

Kaylie held her arms open for Mel to pick her up and she picked her up and placed her in her arms and carried her into her room and red her _beauty and the beast _half way through it Kaylie conked out and Mel put the covers over her kissed her forehead and left the room turning the light off.

She went back into her room and turned off the light laying down looking up at the ceiling. An hour later she was doing the exact same thing when she saw the door slide open and Kaylie come in holding her teddy. "can't sleep" Mel asked and she shook her head and Mel held her arms open and Kaylie came running into the room and cuddled up underneath Mel. After minutes of laying their they both fell asleep peacefully in each others arm.


	4. Chapter 4

Mel awoke the next morning to feel of her bed being violently moved. She opened her eyes to see Kaylie jumping up and down on her bed screaming. "It's my birthday. It's my birthday!" Mel smiled and grabbed Kaylie into her arms and started tickling her. Kaylie laughed loudly and Peyton and Prue burst into Mel's room.

"Okay sleepy heads time to wake up" Prue came and pulled the covers from over Mel.

"We have a lot of things to do today and not enough time" Peyton clapped her hands together to tell them to hurry up so they could go shopping for Kaylie's birthday outfit and go get their nails and feet done.

Kaylie jumped up, Mel groaned and was a little slower to get to her feet still tired from her shift at the hospital.

"I want you both dressed and downstairs in ten minutes" Prue announced leaving out the room followed by Peyton.

Mel got up and got Kaylie dressed in the first pair of pants and shirt she got her hands on doing the same for her. They both slipped on the nearest pair of matching shoes and went in the bathroom to brush their teeth and wash their face. When Mel thought they looked presentable enough they went downstairs. Peyton and Prue were waiting by the door when they came down, and they were ushered out of the house. They all piled into Prue's car and went for their nail appointment.

Kaylie got yellow nail polish to match the color of the dress that she saw in the window the last time the girls went shopping. Mel had already brought it for her but she didn't tell Kaylie that. She wanted to surprise her for her birthday. Kaylie laughed as the bubbles tickled her feet and Kaylie smiled at her and then relaxed in her own massage.

Mel picked out fuchsia nail polish that would match the outfit that she had brought for Kaylie's party. She was only getting a pedicure cause she knew that she would have to be to work Monday and would just break a nail anyway so she didn't even bother. Prue picked out a light orange and Peyton a emerald green.

After they came from the shop they went to the boutique to pick up their outfits that they had ordered that been shipped out just in time for the party. They spent another hour at the mall picking out shoes to wear. Mel brought Kaylie a pair of yellow ballerina shoes to go with her yellow and white dress with the bow that tied around the back. Mel, Prue, and Peyton all came out of the mall with three pair of shoes each not sure which one they wanted to wear so they got all three.

After the mall they stopped by a local café and ate launch and listened to Kaylie babble on about her party and her friends and fun it was going to be. They spent a hour at the café and then went back out to get accessories for their outfits. Mel walked down the street holding Kaylie hand as she goes to pick up some items from the list that she made but never got around to. Her first stop was to get Kaylie another boaster seat and then stopped by to get another cell phone to replace the one that was destroyed and pick up a few things that she needed to get for the house. After she got majority of the things on her list she loaded the bags into Prue's car. Kaylie saw a butterfly pass her and she went to go chase it. Mel closed the trunk and turned to Kaylie but she was gone.

Mel panicked at started calling for Kaylie but she didn't answer. She sprawled down the street in the only direction she could have gone in search for her calling her name.

#

Dean and Sam came out of a local take out spot carrying a sub in his hand. Sam walked beside his brother. They both were dressed in a black suits, a white shirt, and black ties.

"So twenty four hours of research and going door to door and we still have nothing" Sam stated as he and Dean walked to Dean's impala standing near the door. Dean looked at his brother mouth full of food as he opens the door to his car. "How do four girls just disappear and nobody see or hear anything"

Dean swallowed his food before talking. "Did you get the feeling that inspector was hiding something" Dean leaned against his car his arms on the hood.

"Like he knew more then he was leading on" Sam opened his door too.

"How bout we check out the place where the last girl went missing" Dean told his brother about to get into the car. He stopped when he saw a little girl running down the street but didn't see anybody with her.

Sam studied his brother. "What's wrong?"

"I think I know that little girl" Dean answered getting out of the car and running across the street to catch up with her. She was just about to turn the corner when he caught up to her and startled her. "hey little girl where's your mommy" he bend down at eye level with her.

He looked up to see somebody running towards them. "Kaylie!" she called when she saw them. Dean stood up, and the woman scooped the little girl in her arms.

"You scared me you know your never suppose to go anywhere without an adult" she said hugging her tight.

"I'm sorry" she said catching the stray tear out of her eyes from being petrified that something had happened to her. "Don't cry"

She turned to the guy standing in front of her. "Thank you" its then she recognized that it was the guy from the hospital but he looked way different in a suit. "Hi" she spoke recognition on her face. "We really have to stop meeting under dire circumstances" she shifted Kaylie until her other arm.

"Then how else am I suppose to see you " he said with a sly smile but immediately kicked himself for saying it. She just smiled tucked her hair behind her ear.

Sam came jogging over and looked at his brother with a questioning look and he subtlety nodded towards Mel who hadn't seen it. Sam looked at her and then little girl and realized that it was the nurse from the hospital.

"Told you I knew the kid" Dean looked at Sam and held a small smile on his face.

"So how is Bobby" she asked after they stood their for a long time in silence.

"He's doing better and better every minute" Sam answered sticking his hands in his back pocket.

"That's good" she smiled at them.

"I'm Dean" he introduced himself holding his hand out after another awkward moment passed. "This is my brother Sam. I figured since you saved Bobby life we should at least know our names"

"Its nice to meet you Sam and Dean" she shook both their hands.

"Mel" she heard Prue call behind her and she turned to see them walking towards her with an arm full of bags. "There you are we were looking everywhere for you"

"I thought you were doing just a little more shopping" She eyed their bags and they each had an addition three bags on top of the six they already had.

"This is little compared to normal" Peyton defended and Mel had to agree. The three of them were shop-a-holics.

Mel turned towards the guys. "Sam, Dean these are my cousins Peyton and Prue, girls these are the two guys from the hospital last night"

Prue and Peyton looked them over. "Right I didn't recognize you two in suits" Pure told them.

"And I got to say I have never seen two suits look any better" Peyton said but Mel thought she hadn't mean to say that out loud, However, knowing Peyton she probably did, and Prue hummed in agreement.

Mel laughed at her cousins shamefulness. "You do know both of you guys have rings on your fingers right"

"Duh I was there when he proposed" Prue said.

"So was I and I'm pretty sure that that ring means your not suppose to check out other guys" Mel informed them.

"Were not checking out were just admiring" Prue corrected.

"Besides I'm married not dead" Peyton added with a roll of her eyes and her arms crossed.

"And on that note I'm going to leave you two to your shameless flirting and finished getting ready for the party." she looks and Sam and Dean. "I'll see you guys later"

She turns to leave but Sam grabs her hand to get her attention and she turns around and he quickly let goes of her hand. "I was wondering if you knew where this address was" he asked pulling out a note pad from his jacket pocket and handing it to her.

"Yeah that's the address of my moms restaurant" she handed him the pad back.

"Where Kaylie's birthday is going to be" Dean asked which earned him a glance from all four of them. "So your mom restaurant huh" he said changing the subject. Sam looked back at the girls.

"Why are you interested in my moms restaurant" he put the pad in his jacket pocket.

"We are investigating the disappearance of four girls" Mel, Prue, and Peyton all shared the same look.

"What four girls?" Mel asked with a look of concerned on her face.

"The four girls that disappeared after leaving your moms restaurant, all in their mid twenties all snatched around the same time" They had a silent conversation with each other. Dean and Sam just watched as they had a powwow talking in hushed whispers about the information they just had received.

"Why don't you guys come to Kaylie's party later my uncle is going to be there so maybe you can ask him about what he knows" Mel offered handing Kaylie over to Prue to pull out something in her bag. "It's an invitation directions all that, we would like to help with your investigation"

Sam took the invitation and they said their goodbyes and left. Dean and Sam exchanged the same look but the walked back to the car.

"Why did you invite them to Kaylie's party" Prue asked as Mel but Kaylie in her boaster seat.

"Because if this is demonic and not a serial killer we need to know what they know so we can stop them from finding out about demons and potentially us" Mel answered with a stern look on her face. The last thing she wanted to do is to put charmed duties above being there for Kaylie, but somehow they had allowed four women to disappear under their radar that could be tied to their Wicca and Charmed duties right under her nose and that wasn't ok with her.

"She has a point" Peyton agreed opening the car door.

"So how do you want to handle this" Prue asked Mel.

"Tonight after Kaylie's asleep we go with Sam and Dean to check it out" they both nodded in agreement. "Until then we keep an eye out for anything suspicious"

She looks at Sam and Dean as they stride to Dean's Impala. "Including them" she nodded towards them without making herself notice.

"You don't trust them" Prue guessed.

"No I don't" she answered honestly.

"Why gut feeling?" Peyton asked curiously.

"Yep that and Prue thinks they are hot so their has to be something wrong with them" she joked with a smile getting into the car. Peyton laughed and Prue just glared at her as they got into the car and went to get ready.

#

Dean and Sam settled into their small hotel room going over what they knew about the case which still wasn't much. Dean wondered about the conversation that the girls had with each other. Dean sat on the bed while Sam sat at the small table in the room checking through newspaper articles to see what they missed. Sam decided to Google unsolved murder mysterious in the area and came up with thousands of articles all spanning from the late 1990's till now.

"Wow" he said as he glanced over the articles.

"What" Dean got off the bed and joined him at the table looking over his shoulders.

"All these cold cases and murder mysterious" he glanced at the number of articles.

"There's thousands of them cases that went unsolved, one body found with a whole burned in the middle of their heads, another one who had gone blind suddenly after he was kidnapped and held in a storage drain but then suddenly got his sight back after ten years" he summed up after reading quit a few articles like that. "Dean there is defiantly something going on in this city"

"But this can't be just one demon Sammie I mean a Cyclopes and I freak that steals people sight I never heard of demon that could do both" he said after reading the articles that Sam had pulled up together.

"You think this city is crawling with demons" Sam glanced at his brother after reading a few more articles. "We have to talk to Bobby see what he thinks"

"That whole in the middle of his neck really isn't helping him with his vocals right now" Dean walked over to his duffle bag pulled out a gun and stuck it in his belt buckle.

"Your going to be a gun to a little kids birthday party" Sam incredulously said.

"Hey four girls have disappeared out of that restaurant in the last two weeks like hell I'm not going to be prepared" Sam looked back at his computer and finished reading some more articles. He started getting suspicious when one name kept popping up.

"Dean look at this" Sam waved his brother over to the computer and Dean stood behind him once again. "In all the articles it mentions the Halliwell's"

"Halliwell's?" Dean repeated knowing he had seen that name before. It had been the name on the invitation that Mel had giving them about Kaylie's party. "As in the hot nurse with the cute kid" he exclaimed

"One and the same" Sam glanced at the clock and getting up. He went to go grab his gun and made sure it was loaded before putting the safety on and putting it in his pants covered by his shirt.

"I knew somebody that hot was too good to be true" Dean proclaimed to Sam.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother brashness. "So what's the plan?" he asked loading his duffle with silver and salt bullets.

"We gank the black eyed freak abducting women" Dean swung the duffle over his shoulders.

"And the Halliwell's" Dean wasn't sure what to do about them. He had a hard time believing anything bad about them, but he knew that was because of his attraction to one Halliwell in particular. It was eyes and the way she cared for that little girl and Bobby. Dean shook those thoughts out of his head knowing that whatever happens he would have to do whatever he had to, but he was seriously hopping it wouldn't come to that.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean and Sam followed the directions they were giving and pulled up to the restaurant respectfully name Halliwell's. Dean and Sam glanced at each other before stepping out of the car and walking into the restaurant. The place was closed down for Kaylie's party and they were a bunch of small children running around. Sam and Dean both admiring the decorum.

The place was decorated in pink and yellow balloons and streamers hanging all over the place. Pictures of Disney princess and Kaylie dressed as a princess lined along the walls. The tables had been pushed to the side of the restaurant to make room for a dance for and a mini replica castle where they children were constantly going in and out of. One the tables push to the side were decked up with princess gear. A mountain pile of gifts that were sprawled out on three tables and on the floor sat near the stage.

Off to the side there was a photographer taking pictures of the little girls with princes and princesses. A boy and girl flew by Dean and Sam both wearing crowns and have a sword fight with each other. Dean had to admit that that was the most decked out birthday party he had ever been too though he hadn't been to a lot growing up.

He spotted Kaylie in a yellow dressed with a yellow bow on the back with a white cardigan. Her hair in curls and she wore the biggest plastic crown on her head. She was dancing in the middle of the floor with a few other little kids to the sound of Justin Beiber Baby. He smiled as he watched her danced. Sam scanned the room looking for Mel and she saw her talking to other parents who were watching their kids run around.

She wore a fuchsia dress that flared out at the bottom and white pumps with a white cardigan. He hair was down in soft wavy curls and she wore a tiara on her head as did all the women. She spotted Sam and Dean at the door and walked over to greet them.

"You made it" she smiled as she approached them. Dean turned his attention off of Kaylie and to Mel when he heard her voice and he couldn't help but stare. She smiled at him and Dean felt his palms start to get sweaty and his mouth get dry.

"So the bar is over there" she pointed to the section roped off where kids weren't allowed to go. "The buffet is on over there" she pointed near where the picture were being taking. "And if you want the crowns are over there" she pointed near the entrance near Dean.

"Where can I get one of those" he ask with a child like gleam in his eyes and smile as he point to a sword that a red head little boy was playing with that looked too real to be fake.

"Ah I see you are interested in sword play" she glanced at the boy and then back at Dean with a smile on her face. "So am I maybe I'll challenge you to a duel later"

"I don't think its going to be much of a challenge" he playfully said.

She smiled and leaned in closer and whispered in his ear. "Winning me is always a challenge" she stepped back and looked at the both of them. "Have fun" she walked away and Dean stared at her with a goofy look in his eyes. Sam nudged him in his side.

"Your suppose to be working a case not your love life" Sam scolded.

"Cheer up Sammie its a party" Dean said grabbing a crown from off the table and putting on one and handing Sam a tiara. He spotted a boy sitting down to eat. "Ooh burgers" he said going off in the direction of the buffet and Sam just rolled his eyes and walked off into a corner.

"I thought you didn't trust them" Peyton told Mel as she walked beside her after she saw her interaction with the boys.

"I don't" she brought her glass of punch to her lips and took a small sip.

"Right cause that look like major flirting to me. The kind the old you use to do when we were in high school" she nudge her playfully. "Is Melinda trying to get her groove back"

She just laughed and took another sip of punch.

"You have to admit he is sexy" Mel looked at her scandalized with a small smile.

"Need I remind you that your husband is here" she pointed to the corner where Ollie was talking with Ryan. Ollie was 6'0 with short blonde hair green eyes and a killer smile to match his body. Ryan was from Sydney and had short dark brown hair and light brown eyes the kind that you could get lost into forever with a swimmers body.

I'm just saying" she sated raising her glass up "He's your type

"I don't have a type" Mel looked at her and squared her shoulders in protest.

"You've always had a type, tall, blonde, green eyes and mysterious and that's all the qualities that Dean posses" Mel raised an eyebrow at her.

"That's your type" she folded her arms across her chest.

She smiled. "Your right it is" Mel looked at her cousin and they both started laughing.

"Parties not your thing" Prue asked Sam coming beside him as she stood in the corner like a solider on guard.

He looked at her, "Not really" he admitted and then scanned the crowd.

"So why did you come" she looked at him and he just shrugged.

"To keep my brother out of trouble" he answered still posted up military style.

"You have to keep your brother out of trouble a lot" she posed more as a statement then a question.

"You have no idea" he tiredly said with a roll of his eyes.

"hhm" she grumbled sipping her fruity drank.

"What bout you?" he asked after seconds of silence passed. "You got to keep Mel out of trouble" though he already knew the answer to that he just wanted to make conversation so he wouldn't stand there being bored.

She gave a small laugh, "When we were younger yeah she was the wild child" Sam looked at her and couldn't believe that she was the wild one out of the three. "But then she got Kaylie" she continued "And that changed"

"Got?" he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Kaylie is her niece she's raising her while her brother is away" she explained not being able to tell him the full story. Though she wasn't sure why she was telling him anything about their life at all. Mel didn't seem to trust them though with they way she was chatting it up with Dean you wouldn't think she wouldn't be suspicious.

"That's very noble" he said very diplomatically.

"That's Mel she helps anyone in need. Don't know what any of us would do without her" she honestly spoke watching her cousin. Mel didn't look like the dangerous type then again neither did any of the three.

A brown haired man walked towards them and Sam guessed that it was her fiancé. "Hey" he grabbed her by the waist and pull her to him a small giggle escaped her lips and they kissed for a while and Sam felt very uncomfortable. Prue pulled away from him remembering that Sam was beside them.

"Honey this is Sam a friend of Mel's Sam this is Ryan my fiancé" Ryan held out his hand for Sam who shook it

"You don't mind if I steal her away for a bit mate" his Australian sent shivers down Prue spine and Sam shook his head and watched the walk hand and hand to the middle of the floor and Sam once again felt out of place.

Dean was at the buffet still stuffing his face talking to Mel. She laughed at his animalistic eating habits. Wyatt and Leo stood watch over Mel both with their arms folded across their chest.

"Would the two of you stop" Piper snuck up behind them which cause both of them to jump a little and they slightly turned their attention to her for a brief second before going back to watch Dean and Mel. "your acting like a bunch of stalkers"

"Its not stalking if its family namely your baby girl" Leo said

"And baby sister" Wyatt added.

"That's the thing you two fail to realize" Piper put her arms around Leo's waist. "She's not baby anymore she's a grown women"

"Well I don't want my grown baby girl with a grown man I don't know" Leo lovingly said back kissing Pipers forehead.

"She's just talking to him" Piper insisted. "There isn't any harm in that"

"No but if he tries to do anything more then the harm he is doing I'm going to harm him" Wyatt said bitterly when Mel wipes something off Deans face.

Piper couldn't help but laugh at her son's protectiveness to his sister. She smiled up at Leo. "Come on Mr. Wyatt lets go somewhere so we can do some harming of our own" Leo smirked and he and Piper went off to the back leaving Wyatt to spy on his own.

Dean waved at Wyatt when he saw him staring and Mel put his hand down. "Don't provoke him" she glanced at him and saw him walking their great. "Great" she said picking up a plate that she had fixed.

"Hey sis" he said kissing her forehead placing his arms around him. "Where is my lovely niece"

""Waiting for food so excuse me" she got from under Wyatt's grip and walked over to the table with Kaylie. Dean starts to walk away but Wyatt grabs his arm.

"If you hurt my sister I will do a lot worst then just kill you" he warned and the let go walking away. Dean stood there for a second and then walks over to Sam.

"What was that all about?" he asked curiously.

"I just got a death threat from a brother whose sister I'm not even dating" he incredulously said.

"How is that even possible?" he asked

"I don't know, so what were you and Prue talking about" he finished eating his food.

"Nothing important when are we going to be able to actually start working" he asked his brother after an hour of not doing anything.

"We can't do anything until her uncle shows up so just have fun" Dean nudged his brother and walked off again. Sam stood in the corner for another hour and people watched. Well person watched.

#

"Sorry I'm late" Henry said kissing Mel on her cheek and handing her a present for Kaylie.

"It's okay I know how work is. Speaking of work I wanted to ask you something" she said taking him and dragging him off to a corner. "Why didn't you tell me about the four girls that went missing from my moms restaurant"

"Because everything isn't demonic Mel" he said defending his actions.

"And your sure this case isn't" he looked at her but didn't say anything. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Chris. He told me not to tell you about it he wanted to handle it himself" he said

"Why wouldn't he want us to" she thought about if Chris didn't want to go lone ranger on this is had to be about one reason. "Bianca. This has something to do with Bianca disappearing"

"Chris thinks so he didn't want you involved because he didn't want anything happened to you either" he told her what Chris had told him.

"He can't keep something like that from me he's Halliwell but he isn't Charmed he doesn't get to make those decision's" though Mel knew it had more to do with protecting her and Kaylie then anything else.

"I know but put yourself in his position his wife died and he doesn't want to put anybody else he loves in danger"

"He's our Whitelighter were endanger more with him not being here" Mel stated and Henry knew she was right. "Besides he's my brother don't you think I should know what's going on with him"

"I'm sorry but I promised I wouldn't say anything" he confessed.

"And I made a promised too to Kaylie that nothing would happen to her father like it did her mom and because you not telling me I may have to break that promised" she walked away from Henry and he just gave out a frustrated sigh.

Prue saw Mel storm away and stopped dancing with Ryan and chased her down.

"This is so cool!" Dean said flashing the sword around as he walked to Sam. But saying wasn't paying attention to his brother he was studying the girls. Dean put down his sword when he saw Henry talking to Mel. "He's their uncle" Dean said out loud Sam still eyes on the girls. Dean watched as Peyton stopped talking to Henry and ran over to the girls. They all looked at each other and had another hushed discussion. They all took turns talking and Dean and Sam both just looked at them.

They look on their faces and the way they were talking gave both Dean and Sam a weird feeling. That feeling escalated when all their heads whirled around at the same time and they starred each other down.


	6. Chapter 6

Conversation:

Peyton jogged over to the girl after talking with her father. She had to share the information that he just gave her.

"Guys we got a problem" Peyton said obvious worry in her voice. "My dad seemed to recognize Sam and Dean from the police station except they said their names where Agent Morgan and Kalian and they weren't brothers they were partners. But he's pretty sure that the badges were fake"

"What did they want" Prue asked

"Information about the case the four girls that they mentioned. He said he didn't give them anything concrete to go on just what was already in the paper" Peyton told them. "It gets worst he said when he walked the to their car he saw all kinds of weapons in the trunk stuff that isn't issued by any police force"

"Wait fake names and badge's" Prue started

"_Not your standards weapons for cops" Peyton added. _

"That could only mean one thing" Mel finished looked at her cousin.

"Hunters" the said in unison and looked at Sam and Dean all at the same time.

Mel instructed the girls to go back to the party and pretend like nothings wrong and that when the time was right they were going to leave and meet back up at the manor. Mel didn't want to alarm Kaylie and she knew that if she left in the middle of her party Kaylie would know something was wrong and she didn't want to upset her. So, for the remainder of the party Mel pretended like she hadn't just found out about Chris or that she had invited hunters to Kaylie's birthday party and was shamelessly flirting with one.

Mel stayed close to Kaylie the entire time. She didn't let on that something was wrong and neither did Prue or Peyton. Towards the end of the night, Piper, Paige, and Phoebe caught on that something was wrong because they had lived the Charmed life before and knew all the secret eye codes between them.

Mel walked over to her parents while Kaylie was eating her cake. "Hey do you guys mind bringing Kaylie home"

"Sure what's wrong" she looked at her sisters.

"I'll tell you later" she kissed both of them on their cheeks and went over to Kaylie and kissed her on her cheek and left.

Prue and Peyton said bye to their men and followed behind Mel. Dean and Sam watched them leave and they slithered behind them. Mel drove as fast as she could to the manor. The three of them hopped out of the car and went into the house and upstairs to the attack.

Dean and Sam tried to follow but Dean lost them at the third right turn. They drove back to their hotel. "What do you think that was about?" Sam slung off his jacket and tossed on the back of the chair.

"I don't know?" Dean answered not sure of anything that was going on in that city sitting on the bed. He looked at his brother as he stood near the table where he once sat. "But whatever is going on I think those three are involved" he took of his shoes and threw them on the floor getting comfortable.

"How would they be involved in any of this" Sam struggled to understand it.

"I don't know but their family is tied to the most strangest cases I have every seen" Dean answered still confused about the Cyclopes thing.

"What if their family is directly involved?" Sam tried to put the pieces together.

"How would they be directly involved they don't look like any demons we ganked before" An image of Mel popped in his head and he quickly shook them away.

"Well Dean we have been known to be wrong before" Dean knew exactly what Sam was referring to but decided not to dwell on that now. "And look how all those turned out" he leaned his stomach against the chin bending over his hands together.

"We need to talk to Bobby" Dean said standing up

Sam looked at his watch. "Its late visiting hours are over"

Dean sighed the case was giving him a really bad headache. He plopped down on the bed. "Lets just go to bed and wake up early so we can go see Bobby to figure out what the hell is going on" Sam undressed and turned out the light off once he was in bed.

#

Mel, Prue, and Peyton were no closer to the truth then they had been an hour ago after flipped through the book with not much to go on they closed it and went back downstairs. Leo and Piper brought Kaylie home and Wyatt dropped by to help unload all the gifts. Kaylie had fell asleep in the car on her way to the house and Mel took her upstairs and put her in her pajamas and she changed into hers and came back downstairs. Prue and Peyton decided to stay the night since they had to get up in the morning to go for their dress fittings. Mel gave the girls something to change into and they along with Wyatt stayed up and watched a movie. It was after midnight and they were on there third movie when Wyatt said good bye to his cousins and sisters and went home not before Mel reminded him about the fitting. He kissed his sister on her forehead and left and after the end of The Notebook it was three in the morning and the girls decided to call it a night and go to bed.

Mel peaked in on Kaylie before she snuggled in her bed and went to sleep.

Mel was awoken again violently by this time Kaylie, Prue and Peyton all jumping on the bed. Mel groaned and pulled the covers over her head Prue again pulling them off her and pulling her out of bed. Mel got up and looked at the clock it was after ten and they had to leave for the fitting. Mel took a quick shower again changing into the first thing she got her hands on. Prue had got Kaylie dressed and the four of them got in the car and drove to the bridal shop. Mel text her father and brother to make sure they were on the way.

Wyatt: _already here waiting on you : ) _

Mel: _ on the way be there in ten. _

She put her phone in her pocket and closed her eyes as the sun hit her face as they rode with the top down. They arrived for their fitting exactly on time and they each tried on many different variations of the same color dress until the found the right one. All the men were wearing black suits so they were done in about an hour but they had to sit there in agonizing pain for another three hours waiting on the women.

Mel had tears in her eyes when Kaylie came out in her white flower girl dress that flared at the bottom. Kaylie smiled when she saw her reflection and twirled around in the dress as the women awed over Kaylie's dress. Kaylie was sad when she was told that she had to take it off but Mel promised her that when the wedding comes she could wear anytime she wanted after. She smiled at the idea and went to go change.

The men made silent praises when the women were done but it was time to pick out the shoes too and they groaned loudly cause they knew that they would be even longer shopping for shoes because the girls were shoe fanatics. The women grabbed their men and Mel grabbed her brother and ushered them into a store that sold both women and men shoes. Wyatt picked up Kaylie as Mel dragged him into the shoe store.

Again it took the men less than an hour to found a pair of decent shoes while the women were awed over different pairs of shoes. Surprisingly it only took Mel thirty minutes to find the perfect shoes for her and Kaylie. Mel paid for the shoes and looked at the men who looked they were in hell and laughed at the bored as hell look on their faces. Mel grabbed Kaylie and told everyone bye and left the store. Wyatt knowing that he was off the hook since Mel was already done jumped up to his feet and followed them out of the mall scooping Kaylie up in his arms again.

"This is one time I'm happy that I'm not married" Mel laughed at her brother and they took a finally look at their father, uncles, and soon to be cousins and burst into laughter as they wore kill me now looks on their faces.

#

Sam and Dean arrived at the hospital just as visiting hours started. They wanted to fill Bobby in on everything that got so far which again was nothing they could go on. A nurse was checking on Bobby and Dean secretly hopped it was Mel but knew after they way that they behaved last night wasn't a good idea.

Sam and Dean waited to the nurse left to check on Bobby. He looked even stronger than he had when Sam and Dean first left but still wouldn't be completely clear from the hospital for a few more days.

"You boys look like hell" Bobby noticed the bags under their eyes from the lack of sleep they got since they been in town.

"You should talk" Dean retorted not really meaning it just he always was grumpy when he didn't get any sleep and this case was really bugging him.

"What's got your panties in a knot" Bobby looked at Dean and then Sam for an explanation.

"Sorry Bobby it's this case" Dean answered sitting down in the chair beside the bed running his hands through his messy hair.

"We're a little stuck" Sam completed what his brother was trying to say.

"How stuck?" Bobby wondered out loud.

"Let's just say they're a lot more questions than answers" Sam answered Bobby and he looked to the boys to explain themselves. Sam and Dean took turns explaining what they found out. They told him about the articles they found, how the girls reacted when they found out about the four missing girls and how they had acted at Kaylie's party. The debriefing lasting about thirty minutes due to doctors and nurses coming in every so often interrupting the conversation.

"And you think this Mel person and her cousins are involved somehow" Bobby asked Sam and Dean who just looked at to see his reaction. Sam leaned from the window ceil and nodded his arms folded across how chest. "How involved?"

"Maybe a direct connection to all of this" Dean answered. "I mean it can't be a coincidence can it"

"You know how I feel about coincidence" Bobby replied which indeed both Sam and Dean knew since they heard it almost their entire lives.

"We could really use you help on this one Bobby" Sam stepped up to the bed standing next to his brother who was still seated.

"I wish I could help boys but I don't know what were dealing with and I can't do much from this bed" he motioned to the current state he was in.

"I say we go directly to the source" Sam spoke up, Dean and Bobby looked at him. "The Halliwell's if they care connected to it then they can lead us to the answers we want"

"But we don't know how they're connected to it" Dean responded.

"Doesn't matter its our best bet" Sam shrugged in reply. "We follow them see if anything looks suspicious" Sam finished answering to the confused looks that were on Bobby and Deans face.

"Just one problem Sammie it's three of them and two of us" he said doing the math in his head knowing their was no way the two of them could trail all three of them and not be spotted.

"So you just focus on one" Bobby simply said and the boys turned to him. "One will lead you to the others"

Dean and Sam looked at each other and knew exactly which one that would be. They just had to wait to the perfect opportunity would present itself. Luckily, they didn't have to wait long because they saw or rather heard Mel having a conversation in the hallway with a few people.

Sam and Dean shared quick glances before they got up and peered out of the door being careful not to be spotted. She was talking to dark haired nurse who had asked if she was working today. Mel replied no just came in for a check up. A tall brown haired stopped by the station and asked if she was okay and she said yea everything's fine just my dad being my dad and over protective says I been working too much. She answered the doctor and he replied well we wouldn't know what to do without you. He said his finale goodbyes and the women watched him leave.

"He is just delicious" the nurse said with caused Mel to laugh. "Too bad he only has eyes for one nurse"

Mel tilted her head at her not knowing who she was referring to. "Oh come on you can't be serious" the nurse said. "You don't know he has the hots for you" she inquired.

"No he doesn't" Mel protested looking down at a chart.

"Uh yes he does, he has every since you came up here which is by the way while Clair doesn't like you" Mel smiled at her gossiping friend. "But you didn't hear that from"

"I never do Claudia" she answered with a smile handing her a chart. "Do me a favor could you check on Bobby Singer for me let me no how he's doing"

"Can do boss" She took the chart and the ladies said their goodbyes and Mel left. Dean and Sam waited to she was far enough out of sight so they wouldn't spot her before they started to tailed her. After she went to d a few errands she stopped by a small condo and picked up Kaylie and the two of them headed home.

When Sam and Dean pulled up to the manor they killed the engine and sat in the car and watched the house for anything suspicious but they didn't find anything. Mel spent the rest of the day at home with Kaylie.

Mel sat on the couch in the living room with a cup of tea and a book. She had just put Kaylie down for bed and her herself couldn't fall asleep so she decided to crack open a book. Sam and Dean watched as she sat in front of the fireplace and read. An hour into the book she got up and left the couch and came back talking on the phone.

Wyatt was calling to ask her about how the check up went and she told him that everything was ok but they proscribed her some slipping pills to help with the insomnia but she hadn't taken them yet. After a few more minutes she ended the call with Wyatt and decided to go to bed. She took the cup in the kitchen turned off all the lights and went upstairs to go to bed.

Sam and Dean sat outside in the Impala and watched the house after three hours of nothing eventful happening they decided that it was time to call it a night. When they got back to the hotel they slowly got ready for bed feeling the affects of being trapped in a car for hours. They figured that after a long not that it wouldn't take long for them to get to sleep but how wrong the were because Sam was jotted back up with a pounding headache and then images one by one flooded through all of women begin attacked their cries pain and suffering. Sam held on to the temples of his head wanting nothing more for them to stop but they didn't one by one they came the next more horrendous then the first. When they were over sweat poured down his face and he was breathing heavy he looked at a concerned Dean and then everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Mel spent most of the morning in her office working on the budget for the hospital, something she had been neglecting to do for weeks but figured that she had to sooner or later. Plus it gave her an excuse to hide out for a while. She was trying to process everything that Henry had told her Saturday about her brother. She was worried about him. It had been six months since she seem him last and she had a bad feeling that he was in serious trouble. She made up her mind that she was going to try to find him and help him whether he liked it or not. But she didn't know where to start.

Which brought her back to her second major problem which were Sam and Dean and them being hunters. The only good thing about that was she would have a starting place to look but she didn't know how she could get the information they knew. She couldn't just walk up to them and say hey I would really appreciate it if you would tell me what you know about the demon whose killed all those women who could very well be witches because it killed my assassin sister-in-law and my half-Whitelighter half-witch brother went to go find it and could be in serious danger. That would work out so good with hunters. She chastised herself and laid her head on the desk on top of the budget that she wasn't really paying attention to.

There was a knock on the door and then somebody stepped in. "Long weekend?" a male voice said from the door. Mel looked up to see the doctor that she had talked to briefly with standing in the door. He had on grey dress pants, a white button up shirt and grey tie. His arms were folded across his muscle bound chest as he leaned against the door frame.

"Long day" she answered sitting up. He walked in and closed the door behind him sitting the chair a cross from Mel's desk.

"Anything I can help with" he nodded towards the hospital budget in the desk.

"No this isn't the problem" she motioned towards her work. "This I can handle. It's more personal" she picked up her pen and turned to the next page which was just more words and numbers.

"I'm a great listener" he leaned forward so that his hands where sitting on top of Mel's desk.

She put her pin down and looked at him anything that would get her mind off her problems. "My brother's wife, Kaylie's mom, was killed a few years ago and he has been obsessed with finding her killer and I'm worried that he could get hurt" she summed up leaving out the killer being demonic and has possible killed four other women since then.

"The police don't have any new leads" he asked generally concerned about what Mel was saying.

She shook her head. "No which is why my brother felt the need to go rouge". She put both her hands on back on the desk one in the other. "I haven't heard from him in months I'm just worried"

He placed his hands on top of hers as a mean of comfort. "Mel I was wondering how the budget was- Leo walked in the office his sentence trailing off when he saw and him let go of Mel's hand and sat back in the chair. Leo looked between his daughter and his employee before his eye came back on the doctor.

"Halfway done da- Dr. Wyatt" Mel corrected herself never really getting use to the idea of calling her father by his last name. But Leo wasn't paying her any attention his eyes still glued to the good doctor.

"Well I should get back to my rounds" He stood up quick and walked towards the door.

Leo opened the door wider for him to pass by.

"I'll see you later Mel" he spoke quickly passing Leo. "Leo" he gave him a quick glance before taking off.

"Nathaniel" Leo said watching him pass by. "I want this door open from now on" he instructed to his daughter coming into the office after he was gone.

She gave a short laugh at her fathers unwillingness to let her grow up. "You do know I'm well over eighteen right" she cut her eyes at him and then back to her work.

"It doesn't matter how old you get your still going to be my little girl" he said placing a kiss on her forehead.

She smiled, she loved how protective her father still was even though she would never tell him that. Mel was a daddy's girl and wasn't afraid to admit that to anyone. "Well your little girl is pretty busy right now" she spoke short minutes later. "So if there is something you need speak your peace" she looked at him again.

"Nothing really just wanted to see how the budget was going" he sat down in the chair. Mel knew her father better than most people and knew there was something other than work he wanted to talk about. She put her pencil down and starred at him.

"Daddy" she folded her hands across her desk.

"Princess" he mocked her tone and position but Mel wasn't backing down. "Fine" he caved after five minutes. "There is something I wanted to talk to you about"

She narrowed her eyes at her father and folded her arms across her chest. "I knew it what do you want to talk about"

"I want you to reconsider this whole nursing thing" Mel dropped her hands. Leo had always tried to get her to quiet being a nurse and finish medical school.

"Dad" she started to say but he cut her off.

"I know you are content with where you are but I saw the work you did the other day. I really think that being a doctor a real doctor is your calling" Mel knew her father always wanted her to follow in his footsteps. He had since she was a little girl and told him that she was interested in studying medicine and helping sick people when she was seven. Since then he hadn't let that dream go.

"I have Kaylie to think about now dad and this whole being Charmed thing I can't. I don't have the time" He grabs her hand.

"You won't be charmed your whole life and I don't want you to have regrets about pursuing your dreams when this whole destiny thing is over" She studied the look in her fathers eyes and knew that he wouldn't give up on convincing her. She just wished that he would realized that that was his dream and not hers.

"I'll think about it" she said moments later not wanting to disappoint her dad.

"That's all I ask" He stands and kiss her on her forehead again and leaves. Mel knew no matter how many times she thought about it she was never going to want to become a doctor, but theirs no telling my dad that. She thought and got back to work.

#

Prue stood at her office window looking out into the city. Her mind too stuck on the events that happened this weekend. Most of it was concerning her wedding. She couldn't believe that in a few short months she was going to be Mrs. Halliwell. All the Halliwell women keeping their maiden name. She starred at her engagement ring and was wondering if she was doing the right thing. Just like Phoebe, Prue was worried about loosing her identity when she got married.

She loved Ryan with all her heart there was no questioning that. But she also loved where their relationship was and didn't see why people always wanted to ruin that by getting married. Of course she wasn't going to voice her doubts about it to Ryan. She didn't want to hurt him. She knew without a single doubt that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

She gave a heavy sigh and pressed her head against the window. She knew she would have to talk to the girls about this one once they meet for lunch as they did once a week sometimes twice depending how long they went without talking to each other. They all had busy schedules so it was normal for them not to see each other, except for their occasional demon vanquishing.

Prue was so lost in thought she hadn't heard Ryan come in until she felt his arms wrap around her waist. She smiled when he did and he kissed her neck gently. "Penny for your thoughts" his voice and body so close to hers sent shivers through her as it always did when he was close.

"What I was thinking about is standing right here" she turned around and put her arms around his neck placing a small kiss on his lips.

"And how I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you" she kissed his lips again only halfway lying. She did want to spend the rest of her life with him just she wasn't sure if the whole marriage thing was needed for them to spend the rest of their lives together.

He smiled and pulled her closer wrapping his arms tighter around her waist. "The feelings mutual love" he pulled her into a deep kiss that lasted several minutes until both had to come up for air.

Prue gave Ryan a seductive smile and unknotted his tie. "How about we skip lunch and go straight to desert" she took his tie off and dropped it to the floor.

He smirked at her slowly started to undo the buttons on her blazer. "My thoughts exactly love"

"Go lock the door" she instructed slowly backing away from him.

He grabbed her and picked her wrapping her legs around his waist. "Already did" he carried her to the couch and kissed her passionately neither of them coming up for air this time.

#

Peyton sat at her desk working on some sketches for a single family home she was designing when their was a knock on her door. She looked up to see Ollie standing in front of her carrying a bouquet of lilies, her favorite flowers. She smiled lovingly at him and got up and walked over to him. She took the flowers and then pulled him into a tight hug. "I'm sorry" she whispered and pulled away from him to study his beautiful green eyes.

"I know I have been difficult to be with the last few days" she started. "I just I love our life together just us and having kids would complicate things" she finished.

"Why didn't you say that instead of picking fights and running away" he asked taking her hands in his. "I can understand that" he kiss the palms of her hands.

"You can" she asked relived.

"Of course I love our life together too even with the demons" he caresses the side of her face with his thumb his hand cupping her chin. "And that's because I love you"

"I love you too" she grabbed a hold of his wrist that was on her face. "But if you want to talk about having kids one day then I think I owe it to you to listen"

He smiled cheerfully. "Really you want to talk about it"

"Yes" she grabbed his hand and lead him to her chair behind her desk and sat him down sitting on his lap. He wrapped his hands around her waist.

"When will you be ready to have kids?" he grabbed her hand and kiss it lightly looking at her.

"I don't know give me another year or two" she put an arm around his neck.

"I can live with that" he puts his arms tighter around her waist.

"How many kids do you want" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"At least three" he kiss her hand again.

"Two and the third one is negotiable" he places a little kiss on her neck.

"Two is okay" he places a bunch of tiny kisses on her jaw line and she slides her eyes close.

"Would you want out first kid to be a boy or a girl" he place her kiss on her neck.

"It doesn't matter as long as I have a girl" he answers into her neck and starts kissing her neck again it sending small shivers through her. She ran out of questions to ask as she just enjoyed his touch. She gave a soft moan when he kissed the soft spot behind her ear. Her eyes flew open as she got up and pushed the chair against the wall.

He smirked at her as she sat back on his lap her arms wrapped around his neck. "You know the best part about fighting is making up"

He smirked and smashed his lips against hers pulling her closer.

#

Mel looked at the clock when she was done with the hospital budget. It was a little of seven o clock and she had been working on the budget for most of the day. Nathan had came in the office to offer help after his shift ended. She gladly took it this time wanting to get home as fast as she could to be with Kaylie and knew if she went at it alone that would have been impossible.

"We're finally done" she announced closing the heavy book running his hands through her hair. She checked her phone and saw that she had a few missed calls from the house. She knew that it would be Kaylie calling to ask where she was sicne she would normally would be home by now. She called her house and told Nancy to put Kaylie on the phone.

"Where are you?" Kaylie said as soon she got on the phone.

"I'm at work but I'm on my way home now" she spoke into the phone looking at the clock. "Have you ate yet"

"No I was waiting for you" she could hear how upset Kaylie was that she wasn't home yet.

"Okay so how about we go out for pizza and ice cream" she bribed hopping that would cheer her up and it worked she could pratcically see Kaylie smiling. "Okay sweetie I will be home in an hour and we can go"

"Okay. Love you" Kaylie said cheerfully.

"I love you too. I'll see you soon" she hung up the phone and started gathering her things.

"Your really good with her" Nathan spoke after she got off the phone. "She's lucky to have you"

"I'm the lucky one" she glanced up at him and grabbed the budget to drop it off.

Nathan stood with her and walked her too the door. "Thanks for your help. I'm sure I wouldn't have gotten done this early without you"

He smiled. "My pleasure, anytime I get to spend with you I'm grateful for" he looked down child like.

She smiled at him and kissed him on his cheek. She turned to leave but he grabbed her arm stopping her and place a soft kiss on her lips. She dropped her things and put her arms around his neck deepening the kiss pulling him closer to her. He pulled away and smiled at her placing his forehead on hers, both breathless. "You have no idea how long I wanted to do that"

She smiled and looked at him. "I think I do" she pulled him closer again bringing her lips to his in a deeper kiss than before. He picks her up and wraps her legs around his waist and maneuvers so that her back is against the wall. Her hands come from around his neck and she locks the door. He smiles at her and carries her over to her desk knocking everything off the desk and placing her on there.

She smiles at him and kiss again until her phones goes. She suddenly remembers Kaylie and she looks at him. "Sorry daughter"

"Right" he says and gets off her and helps her up and gathers her things. She leaves out but not before placing a deeper kiss on his lips.


	8. Chapter 8

Mel woke up to the sight of Nathan laying beside her. He was laying on his side watching her sleep. His hands caressing the side of her face with big grin on his face. "Morning" he greeted his smile getting bigger when she opened her eyes. "How did you sleep"

"Good" she wrapped her arms around his waist and cuddled up to him, her face buried in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed the top of her head.

"How about breakfast" he let her go and walked into the kitchen.

"Actually I'm meeting my cousins for breakfast. Rain check" he put his arms back around her waist and pulled her closer.

"As long as that means your going to be coming over here for breakfast" he smiled and lightly kissed her.

"You keep kissing me like that I just might have to" she playfully said kissing him harder her arms around his neck. After a few minutes of intense kissing she said goodbye and went back to the manor to change.

Prue and Peyton were already at the café when Mel arrived. She spotted them and sat down at the outside table. She kissed both of them on the cheek before she sat down.

"So" Prue asked with a raised eyebrow before Mel could get seated.

"So? What?" she asked biting into a grape.

"Nancy told us about you spending the night at Dr. Delicious house" Peyton informed her. Mel rolled her eyes at her cousins, apparently they had been spending too much time gossiping with Claudia.

"So nothing happened we talked fell asleep end of story" she grabbed a strawberry from the basket of fruit on the table.

"That's it" Prue asked disapprovingly. "I got more action on my first date with Ryan"

"Seriously Mel you guys have been out on dates everyday for the past two weeks" Peyton told her as if she hadn't known.

"We're taking it slow" she looked at her menu only to avoid the gazes from her cousins.

"This isn't slow sweetie this is you standing still" Prue told her.

"Is it because of Damon" Peyton guessed and by the reaction from Mel she figured she was right.

"Oh honey" Prue sympathetically said. "This isn't the same thing"

"Can we not talk about that" she put down her menu and looked at her cousins and they dropped the subject knowing how sore it was for her. They ate breakfast and talked about a wide range of topics before Prue and Peyton had to get back to work.

Mel was off for the weekend par instruction for her father after working a twelve hour shift all week. Kaylie was staying at a friends house for a sleep over for the weekend so Mel just went back home to try to catch up on some sleep.

It took two hours of laying in comfortable silence before she figured out that she wasn't going to be able to sleep and got back up. She busied herself with mindless house work for most of the day before she caved and went to the hospital.

#

Sam had had more visions since the one he had over two weeks ago. But all of them had been different the previous ones. Sam laid awake at night and replayed what he saw in his head over and over from the first vision he had. The reason that they had came to San Fran in the first place. But with all the demons running around they got deterred off their first mission.

He knew that him and Dean had to catch and kill whatever what was killing those women. Sam told Bobby what he had saw but Bobby couldn't be much of help to Sam still being stuck in a hospital bed. Luckily for them, Bobby was going to get released that day and it couldn't be any sooner because Sam and Dean seriously needed help stopping whatever they were up against.

The boys had been so consumed in their hunting lately that they hadn't given the Halliwell's a second thought. They had bigger problems to worry about then whether or not they were or weren't connected to their original case.

"How does it feel to be getting out of that hospital bed" Dean excitedly asked Bobby as he was getting discharged, glad to have is mentor back.

"Good though I'm going to miss the cable and 24 hour service" Bobby answered only half joking.

Dean smiled at Bobby and Sam rolled his eyes because that's something Dean would say if he was in Bobby's situation. Sam was amazed how alike Bobby and Dean really were. Dean, Bobby, and Sam left Bobby's room to sign the discharged papers when they saw Mel standing in the lobby talking to the doctor that she had before. She had on jean shorts a yellow t-shirt and a white cardigan her hair flowing over her shoulders.

Dean couldn't help but notice her long tan legs, and watched as the two shared a conversation. Bobby signed the release papers and they were heading towards the door when Prue walked in wanting a ride from Mel. Ryan was getting Prue's car serviced and she didn't want to spend all day in the mechanic shop.

That was more of Mel things so she got him to drop her off at the hospital to get a ride from Mel. She bumped into Sam on the way in and got a premonition.

She saw all four women getting attacked through Sam's eyes. She looked at him when they vision passed and backed away from him. Mel came to her cousin side. "You" Prue spoke not taking her eyes off Sam.

#

"Tell me again exactly what you saw" Peyton asked as her, Prue, and Mel sat in the foyer of the Halliwell manor. Prue sat on the arm of the couch Mel stood in front of her and Peyton stood to the side of her.

"I saw all four women getting attacked" Prue answered. "That's it that's all I saw"

"You think that Sam guy has been the one doing it" Peyton asked Prue

"I don't know" she shrugged. "Maybe I couldn't get a clear picture"

"It doesn't make sense he's a hunter why would a hunter be killing innocents" Peyton tried to understand.

"What if they weren't innocents" Mel concluded. "What if they were witches"

"That fit's the ammo hunters do kill witches" Prue said.

"But why pretend to be agents to investigate a crime that you committed that doesn't make sense" Peyton got confused by the minute.

"No it doesn't but I know who can help us with that" Mel looked towards the ceiling. "Chris get your ass down here now" she called but it went unanswered.

"I'd do what she says" Prue stated. "She's pissed and you know she gets when she's' pissed"

Still nothing and that didn't help that worried feeling that Mel had. "Peyton go see what the elders know about what's going on" she directed to her cousin and she nodded and orbed out.

"What do we do" Prue asked looking towards her cousin for guidance.

"We hit the book see if we can find anything" she answered grabbing her cousins hand pulling her up and the two of them walk upstairs to the attic.

#

"What the hell was that all about?" Bobby asked the boys as they left the hospital. Mel and Prue had made a quick dash out of the hospital which led everybody with questioning looks on their faces.

"I don't know but whatever it is where going to find out" Dean answered as they pilled up in to Deans Impala and drove back to the hotel. They pulled together everything they knew before going to find some answers from the Halliwell's directly. Sam sat on the bed and looked over his computer While Bobby and Sam sat on the bed and looked over some books. The TV was on but neither of them were paying attention to it. Sam looked up when bewitched came on.

It had been a favorite of his but now wasn't exactly the time to par take in guilty pleasures. He glanced at the TV and the looked back down but his head quickly shot back up. He sat at the edge of the bed and studied the TV. He didn't know why he hadn't picked up on it before. But in all fairness he hadn't really been paying attention to it.

"Guys I think I figured it out" Sam shut his lap top and looked at Bobby and Sam.

"Well spill it boy don't leave in suspense" Bobby said.

"Samantha!" he spoke jumping up.

"Now isn't exactly the time for TV trivia Sam" Dean said and went back to reading.

"No" Sam shook his head and walked towards them. "Samantha in bewitched she twitched her nose just like Mel did"

"So" Dean asked not understanding.

"Samantha was a witch" he added.

"So you think Mel is a witch because she twinkle her nose" Dean asked his brother not believing it.

"Yeah I with Dean on that" Bobby said. "I think that's a little out that we can't go up to them screaming witch with just that"

"What would it hurt to go check the place out if I'm wrong then I'm wrong" She walked up closer to them. "But if I'm right then"

"We just cracked this case wide open" Bobby finished.

"Alright" Dean stood up "Say if we do go over their and we spot some kinky what do we do about it gank them"

"We cross that bridge when we come to it" Booby stood up and Sam agreed. Dean wasn't to sure about it but he went along anyway. Hopefully the guys would be wrong and they could go back to really trying to solve the case but if they wasn't….. Dean didn't want to think about it if they were.

#

Peyton orbed back into the attic and both Prue and Mel looked up from the book.

"Well" Mel asked anxiously as soon as she seen Peyton. "What did the elders say"

Peyton just look at her cousin but didn't say anything. Mel knew that wasn't a good sign.

"Peyton!" She called and she just put her hands in her back pocket.

"It's not good" she shook her head and looked down she didn't see her cousin come towards her.

"What did they say!" she shook her a little and she looked at Mel.

"They can't sense him Mel. Anywhere" Mel felt her heart stop.

"He's not dead" she said seconds grabbing a hold of her shoulders tighter but then letting go and walking towards the book.

"Mel" she heard Peyton whisper and Mel looked at her.

"He's…. Not….. Dead…" she repeated more angrily and continued to flip through the book.

"What did the elders say happen to him" Prue asked trying to wrap her head around what was going on.

"They were watching him, tracking his whereabouts but they lost him a few months ago" she explained.

"Months ago!" she repeated looking at Mel who hadn't been paying attention to the conversation. "Why they hell didn't they tell us"

"Apparently that wasn't the first time he went off the radar they just assumed that he would pop back up but when he did" she shrugged.

"And they were just going to keep it a secret from us" Prue wonder how long did they expect them to go without asking questions. Peyton and Prue looked at Mel as she grabbed the book and went to the table sitting in front of the pew. She took out a bowl and lit some candles grabbing a knife she pricked her hand a little and let it drip in the bowl.

"Blood to blood I summon thee" she squeezed her finger so that more could come out. "Blood to blood return to me" She waited and nothing happened. She said the spell again and still nothing happened.

Mel flipped through the book until she found another spell that she thought would work.

"Powers of the witches rise

Course unseen across the skies

Come to us who call you near

Come to us and settle here"

The girls all looked around hopeful but again nothing happened and Mel just put her head on the table tears slowly starting to come down. Peyton and Prue walked over to her and put their arms around her. Mel put her head on Prue's shoulder. "He can't be dead" she sobbed. Both girl put her arms around her in tight hug.

Prue looked up just as five demons shimmered in at one time. "Look out" she called pushing her cousins out of the way. As they were targeted with energy balls. Mel and Peyton fell to the floor but quickly orbed out of the way when a fire ball was thrown at them. Prue dodge behind the couch and Peyton orbed back in behind a demon grabbed the knife that Mel had use and stuck him through his dead heart. The other turned around and threw an energy ball but she orbed back out it hit the second demon.

The third shimmered behind Peyton and Mel orbed in front of her holding the knife and stabbed in his chest while he was forming the fireball and he exploded before he could throw it. They turned to see Prue getting cornered by two of the demons as they bounced it in their hands.

"Hey uglys " Mel taunted and they turned around and quickly threw it at them.

"Fireball" they both called and aimed back at the demons who then exploded. They both ran to Prue had been knocked down by the demons and went to help her up.

"OW" she said holding her head.

"Are you okay" Mel asked.

"yeah I'm fine" she replied.

"Hey guys we got company" Peyton worriedly said as she looked out the window and saw a black Impala speeding away.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean pulled his Impala outside the Halliwell manor and they all just watched the house.

"How'd you know they all would be here" Bobby asked Dean.

"Just a hunch" he said pulling out a pair of binoculars and focused them into the manor. He scanned each floor but didn't see anything. He brought them to the attic and saw the girls in there. Mel kneeling at a small table on the floor. Peyton and Prue had their arms around her.

Dean brought the binoculars down suddenly feeling like he was spying on a personal moment. Sam took the binoculars from him and pointed them back at the attic. He saw Prue pushing Mel and Peyton and then dodging behind the couch. His eyes went to where she had pushed the girls and they had disappeared. He looked up to see five demons throwing fire and energy balls.

"Wooo!" he said causing Dean and Bobby to look at them.

"What do you see" Bobby asked.

"Five demons throwing a fire a ball and another type of glowy thing" He said still watching the show.

"What?" Bobby asked surprised and Dean started to get out of the car but Sam stopped him and handed him the binoculars cause he knew that Dean wouldn't believe what he was saying.

Dean held it back to the window and saw Mel appear in white and blue lights in front of her cousin and stab the demon in a chest with knife and then he catch on fire and explode. They then turned their attention to the remanding demons who were cornering Prue. Mel got their attention and then they threw the two different balls at them and the both seemed to caught it and throw it back at them and they caught on fire and disappear.

Dean lowered the binoculars. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He never encountered any demons like that. He brought them back up to the window and saw Peyton looking out of the window. Dean put the binoculars down.

"Drive" Sam instructed to his brother and he sped away fast.

They got to the hotel and went back to the room quick to prepare. They knew that the girls had saw them and they would surely be on their way to the hotel. But Dean had no idea to prepare for what he saw. He had a feeling that salt, holly water, and wooden bullets would kill them. _So how do you defend yourself against that. _He thought.

They waited around for the witches to show up getting anxious by the minute.

#

"Found them" Prue said as she scried for Sam and Dean which was kind of hard because they weren't magical creatures. "They're near China Town" she announced and Mel and Peyton headed towards the attic door.

Prue got up and followed her cousins downstairs. They all went to change after being scuffed up from the last demon fight, Prue more then the others.

Mel gave them something to change into. After they were all changed they pilled into Prue's car and drown to China Town.

#

Dean paced the floor and Bobby and Sam stood near the door their weapons pointed towards it. The door flew open and the girls stood in the doorway. Mel was in the middle, Prue to the left and Peyton to the right. All the guys fired their weapons at the same time and it stopped in mid air shy of the girls. Mel let the bullets fall to the ground and they looked at them.

"Mine turn" Mel said and disarmed the fellows with just a wave her hands sending the guns their way. They caught them and took the clips out and tossing the guns to the floor and empty the clips.

Dean stared the girls down and saw the determination on their faces. Their clothes matching their attitudes. They all wore knee boats with 3 inch heals. Mel had on light blue jeans, a black shirt, and a leather jacket, her hair in a ponytail. Prue had on dark blue jeans, a grey tank top, and a black jean jacket, her hair was braided in a long braid. Peyton wore red skirt, and a white tank top and a red cardigan her hair out and sprawled over her shoulders.

Dean and Sam looked at each other a pulled out their spare weapons and fired it at Peyton and Prue who orbed and hearted out of the way. Their eyes widened and looked around for them Prue reappeared behind Dean and held a knife to his throat and Peyton reappeared in front of Sam and took the gun out of his hands and held it to his head.

Mel came into the room and closed the door locking it and walked pass Bobby. She knew that he wasn't going to do anything drastic and plus he was still recovering from his injuries. She wouldn't do anything to hurt them she couldn't they were human and innocent until proven guilty. Peyton and Prue lowered their weapons and Peyton handed Sam back his gun. They looked at each other surprised and the girls joined Mel side.

"Where not here to hurt you" Mel said standing in front of the boys.

"Well you sure fooled us" Bobby said walking over to the small circle.

"Then why are you here?" Sam asked.

"We want answers, answers that you have" Prue put away her knife.

"Answers to what" Dean asked harshly.

"The demon your hunting" Peyton told them folding her arms.

" The one who killed all those witches" Prue said next.

" We want to know what you know" Mel told them.

"They weren't witches" Dean said. "We don't protect witches"

"But they were and you don't protect them but we do and all innocents" Mel spoke walking towards them.

"Innocents?" Sam repeated.

"Since when are witches on the side of good" Bobby asked.

"All witches aren't evil Bobby" Prue told him sincerely.

"The one's we met are" Dean said looking towards all three girls as to say they weren't any exception to them.

"If we were evil we would killed by now" Peyton said making what should have been obvious to them known.

"And why haven't you" Sam asked.

"Because we told you Sam we are good witches" Prue told him.

"Were known as the Charmed Ones" Mel proudly said.

"Charmed Ones" Bobby repeated. "But I thought that they were just a myth"

"You've heard of them" Dean asked turning towards Bobby.

"Yeah they're suppose to be the most powerful form of good witches of all time" Bobby rolled his eyes reciting what he had read. "But I thought they would be a little older"

"We're second generation our parents were the first" Peyton told them.

"So all those articles" Sam asked. "About unsolved murder mysteries about the Halliwell's involvement in them"

"Our parents killing demons to save innocents" Prue informed them but Sam still didn't know what to think.

"And now they pass the baton on to you" Dean slowly putting the pieces back together.

"It's our birth right" Peyton said.

"Normal birth rights are inheriting money" Sam said. "Or business not saving the world"

"You should talk your hunters" Mel said. "That had to start somewhere right"

"How did you know" Dean wondered.

"Because 1964 Chevy Impala's isn't a standard issue for most FBI agents" Mel said with a smile.

"And she should know. She's a car fanatic" Peyton blantly said pointing at her.

"It's a guilty pleasure" She confessed with a shrug.

"So what do you say are you going to help us or not" Peyton bluntly asked.

Bobby and Sam looked at Dean for an answer. "Why would you want our help" He asked "You sound like your pretty capable of handling this yourself"

"This demon killed my brothers wife, Kaylie's mom" Mel started to explain. "My brother went looking for it and he's in trouble big trouble and I need to find him before he dies too" Mel ignored the information that she got from the Elders about not sensing him. "And if I have to work with a couple of hunters to do so, I will"

She stopped and looked at him and could tell he was still unsure. "Please you have a brother I'm sure that you have and will doing anything for. Please help me" Mel wasn't one for begging but if it was to get her brother home safe she would get on her knees and beg but she seriously hopped she wouldn't have to.

Dean looked into her eyes and saw something that he seen so many times before when he looked in the mirror. Strength and determination when it came to protecting the people that he loved also helplessness.

"On one condition" he said moments later.

"Name it" she said without hesitation.

"You tell us everything about you. As witches, he clarified. I don't want to be left in the dark no surprises" he held out his hand for confirmation to their deal.

She looked at her cousins since it involved them too. "As long as you gives us the same courtesy" she shook his hand and unlikely alliance was born.


	10. Chapter 10

Over the next two days they spent traded stories about they life and journey as witches and hunters while Kaylie was spending the night at a friends. She didn't want her to over hear the conversation about Chris though she knew that she would have to tell her eventually she just didn't know how. She wanted to protect her for as long as she could.

Came Monday morning they had known all they could about the Winchester and they had known the basics about the Charmed Ones though they were still iffy on some of the details.

The Halliwell and Winchester fell into a daily routine. The girls would go to work and the guys would use their resources to find out more information, excluding The Book Of Shadows. They still didn't trust them with that information yet. When they girls came home the guys would fill them in on what they found that together they would investigate it. Mel had put all her energy into finding her brother and taking care of Kaylie she neglected her forming relationship with Nathan and she was getting even less sleep then she had before.

Bobby had soon returned home after a few more days. He said that the boys had all the help that they needed and he needed to work on something more crucial then this one lonely demon and Peyton orbed him to his place.

Mel was laying down in her bed looking at the ceiling once again unable to sleep. She grabbed her phone and went through her contacts. She knew that Prue and Peyton with be with Ryan and Ollie this late at night and Wyatt had said that he had a date and would be out late. She still hadn't told him or her parents about Chris. She was hopping she would find him alive before they had to even know he was missing.

She continued to scroll down to friends numbers and stopped at Deans and before she knew it she had pushed the call button and it was ringing before she knew what she was doing. When she realized it she was about to hang up but he had answered the phone.

"Sorry did I wake you" She looked at the clock noticing how late it was.

"No just going over some stuff what's up Mel" his raspy voice came through the other line and it sent a chill through her.

"Can't sleep" she answered honestly.

"So you decided to wake me up too" he asks and she pictured him giving him that scolding look he gives.

"But your not sleep remember" she shifted on her side and propped her self up on the pillow..

"How do you know I didn't have company" he answered leaning back in the chair he was sitting in.

"Because if you did you wouldn't have answered" she replied rolling her eyes twirling her necklace around.

"You just have all the answers don't you" He retorted and Mel could picture him smiling which made her smile.

"No not all the answers" she modestly answered. "Just the ones that pertain to you" she said in a flirty way.

He laughed a little which made her smile even more. "Is Bobby going to be okay by himself" she had become close to Bobby over the few days she got to know him.

"Yeah Bobby's going to be fine" He ran his hands through his hair.

"You sure he just got out of the hospital" she moves the butterfly back and forth on the chain. "He had pretty serious injuries and is still recovering"

"Bobby's been through and survived worst" she didn't question him on it. She knew that Dean wouldn't have let Bobby out of his sight if he wasn't a 100%.

"I know he's a fighter but I would feel a lot better if he would of let Wyatt heal him" she said with a sigh letting go of her necklace and laying on her stomach.

"You really care about him" he didn't sound surprised.

"Yeah I do. He grows on you I guess. He's like the old drunken uncle who tells the best war and survival stories" she takes out her messy pony tail and redoes it. "And rants and farts in his sleep"

Dean laughs loud but stiffs it when he realized that Sammie was sleep. "Man I can't wait to tell him you said that" he smiled.

"Don't you dare Dean Winchester" She said with a mock smile but her tone suggest that she was both serious and joking.

"I'm so going to tell him you called him an old drunk man who farts" he laughed on the fart part.

"I did not say that" she laughed.

"Nope but that's what I'm going to tell him you said" he said triumphantly.

"You cant see it but I am strongly chastising you" she narrowed her eyes as if he could see it.

"And you cant see it but I'm pretending to be pretend scared" he said with a bigger smile and they both started to laugh. Sam started to stir and Dean lowered his voice just a little.

Mel heard her door crack open and expected to see Kaylie what she wasn't expecting was a man dressed in all black holding Kaylie. Mel natural reaction kicked in and was about to go on the offensive but he grabbed Kaylie's throat.

"Do it and she's dead" he spoke which stopped Mel dead in her tracks. "Now slowly put your hand down" Mel did what she was told and could hear Dean's voice on the other line calling her but she was too scared for Kaylie to say anything back.

"That a girl" he walked closer to her still holding on to Kaylie. "Is that Dean" he happily said.

"Oh I would love to talk to him" he took the phone from her. "He and I go way back" he told her and put the phone up to his ear with a smile on his face.

"Hello Dean" he cheerfully said.

"I'm just here with a couple of your friends" she glanced at Kaylie and then back at Mel

"And I have to say she looks way better than the company you usually keep even the little girl is adorable" he looked down at Kaylie who was still sleeping and Mel quickly tried to devise a plan that would safely get Kaylie away from him and killed the son of a bitch. But his lock on Kaylie was strong and she didn't want to risk it.

Mel looked back at the guy and heard Dean bark out a word. Crowley.


	11. Chapter 11

"Crowley if you hurt them I swear to-" Sam shoot up at the mention of Crowley's name and looked at his brother who was clenching onto the phone. He stood up so fast out of the chair that it fell over as he did. Sam got out of bed and got dressed.

"Son of a bitch" he heard Dean yell and assumed Crowley hung up. He threw his jacket on and grabbed Dean keys and they quickly left their hotel room and went to the manor Dean running through every red light to get there. They thought about kicking the door down when they got their but saw that Mel was sitting on the couch through the window and put away the gun and just knocked on the door.

Mel opened it seconds later in a pair of yellow short shorts and a white tank top. "Where's Crowley?" Sam asked as she stepped to the side and let them in.

"He's gone, after he hung up with you he left" she answered walking back into the living room with Kaylie who was still sleep on the couch.

Dean could still hear how scared she was in her voice. "Are you okay"

"Yeah physically emotionally" she didn't say anything after that and Dean knew what she was trying to say. She never took her eyes off Kaylie.

"I seriously don't know how my parents did this" she turned to look at the boys for the first time. "He had her in his arms he could killed her and I wouldn't been able to do anything about it" the tears started to form in her eyes and she turned to look at Kaylie. The thought of anything happening to her scared her to death.

"He doesn't want you he wants us" Sam tried to reassure her but that didn't work.

"Then why not come after you" she turned to them again. "Why did he come here instead of finding you"

"He must have been watching us, knew that you knew us and he targeted you" Sam explained.

"So now I have to worry about my Demons and yours" she rolled her eyes. "That's great" Kaylie started to stir.

"Why don't you put Kaylie back in her room" Dean suggested.

She shook her head. "What if he comes back"

"He won't" Sam reassured her.

"You don't know that" she raised her voice just a little but brought her tone back down. "And I'm not taking that chance" she said with an attitude. "Not with her" She grabbed Kaylie and took her upstairs and put her in her room placing the crystals all around it to protect her.

Mel came back downstairs and went in the kitchen to make some potions. There was no way she was going to be able to sleep tonight or any night after that one. She had came too close to loosing Kaylie. Demons had always showed up but they never got that close to her. She couldn't help but think that if she wasn't on the phone with Dean then maybe she would have heard Crowley and could have stopped him before he got anywhere near Kaylie.

The potion that she was trying to make came out gooey and slimy. She had been aimlessly throwing things in for the past twenty minutes as she thought of better ways to protect Kaylie. She dumped the old batch and started over.

Dean was upstairs Demon proofing the house when he went to check on Kaylie who was slipping in Mel's room. He opened the door just a little to peep in on her and she was still sleeping unaware of what just happened. Dean closed the door and went back downstairs. Sam had just finishing Demon proofing down there.

"You think Crowley did this just to mess with us" Sam asked Dean when Dean came down the stairs.

"I don't know" was his answer. "But whatever he wants we are going to find out" He walked in each room looking for Mel finally. _How many rooms do they have. _He asked out loud. He finally made it to the kitchen but he didn't see her. As he was turning to leave he heard soft sobs coming from the other side of the counter. He walked around and saw Mel sitting on the floor with her knees tucked to her chest crying. She stopped herself and wiped her eyes when she saw Dean.

Dean didn't say anything just sat down beside her one legged pulled closer to him the other father from him. "Crowley having Kaylie scared you that much" he asked after minutes of both of them just sitting there. He looked at her.

"Your not a parent Dean you can't understand" she said looking back at him the two sitting close. "Kaylie isn't mine biologically but doesn't mean that I stop being any less of a parent because of it" she insisted.

He knew where she was coming from because he had spent an entire year with Ben and he felt like a father but he didn't try and correct her. "I see where your coming from"

"It's just not the whole Kaylie thing" she admitted turning away from him but he still kept looking at her. "Chris has been gone for over six months and I haven't heard from him and that's not like him to let us worry and not call Kaylie on her birthday" she glances at him but looks away again.

"I'm scared out of my mind that he's already" she stopped not being able to finish what she was saying. But that didn't stop her from thinking it as tears started to come down she wiped them away.

"I just lost so much already" she looks at him. "I can't loose my brother too" she looks back down at her hand grabbing a hold of her ring finger.

"You won't loose anybody you care about" Dean assured her. "Not while I'm here and definitely not Kaylie"

She looked at him again and he lightly wiped away a tear that was falling down. "I promise" he said in a whisper. She moved closer to him and sat her head on Dean's shoulder, Dean rested his head on top of hers. They stayed that way until Sam walked into the kitchen calling Dean.

They both stood up Dean helping Mel to her feet. Sam looked at the both of them and Dean holding her hand and something stirred inside of him. "We should go" Sam told him.

Dean turned to Mel. "Are you going to be okay"

"Yeah I am" she folded her arms across her chest. Dean felt a little reluctant to leave but she insisted she was okay and walked them to the door. She locked it and turned around to turn around to see a man standing in front of her in a trench coat. Her first instinct was to orb upstairs to Kaylie but he placed his hand on her forehead and it all went black.


	12. Chapter 12

Kaylie woke up and didn't see Mel beside her. She walked downstairs expecting to find her in the kitchen but she wasn't their either. She called her name but she didn't answer. Kaylie got scared and started to cry but remembered Mel telling her to call for help if she was ever in trouble and she wasn't around. She picked up the phone and called 911 and told them their she was alone in the house and that she was really scared. She gave them the address and waited in the living room.

She heard a knock on the door twenty minutes later and got up to answer it. She was happy to see that it was her uncle Henry at the door and she ran to him and threw her arms around his legs and started to cry. He picked her up and tried to comfort her as much as he could. When she had calmed down he asked her what happened and she told him. He knew that it had to be demonic since he knew that Mel would never leave Kaylie in the house by herself he called Peyton and told her to meet him at the house.

He staid with Kaylie to try to calm her nerves but he wasn't doing much good. It took ten minutes for Peyton to show up with Prue and Kaylie ran over to Prue hugging her tight. Henry filled Peyton on what Kaylie had told him while Prue was fixing Kaylie something to eat.

They both knew that it had to be demonic so Peyton went straight to the book. Prue fixed Kaylie some ice cream and put on a movie in her room while she and Peyton worked on finding Mel. Prue came back downstairs after putting on another Movie for Kaylie.

"Anything" she asked standing next to her.

"Nothing. I tried to find a lost witch spell. I tried scrying. I got nothing" she said frustrated.

"We have to find her Peyton" Prue said as somebody knocked on the door. Prue went to go answer it and saw Dean and Sam standing there. "Perfect timing, have you guys heard from Mel"

"She's not here" Dean asked.

"No she's not and she left Kaylie alone by herself" Dean and Sam looked at each other.

"You know something don't you. Whatever you know you have to tell me" Prue pleaded.

"We think we know who has her" Sam spoke after a moment of thinking about it.

"Who?" Prue asked curiously.

#

Mel woke up in a basement chained to a wall. She blinked three times to get a better look at where she was. She tried to orb out, but it didn't.

"Ur powers are useless down here" a voice said coming downstairs. It was the man in the trench coat.

"What do you want?" she asked eyeing him.

"Your help" He answered standing in front of her.

"With what" she never took her eyes off him.

"Getting Sam and Dean on my side"

"This is about Sam and Dean. Why do all you demons target me to get to them"

"I'm not a demon. I'm an Angel"

"Angels don't kidnap people" she said as if that should be obvious.

"They do when they're desperate" he turned her back on her and went to a table.

"Desperate for what? Why do you want them on your side and how am I'm suppose to help with that?" she asked not understanding.

"Raphael is planning on starting the apocalypse over and I can't allow that to happen" he kept his back towards her.

"So all this is because you are having a pissing match with another Angel" she said angry.

"You sound like Dean" he turned around holding a knife.

"Torturing me isn't going to get what you want" she eyed the knife.

He bend down in front of her. "This isn't for you. Your stubborn like Dean. You guys are one and the same" he looked at the knife. "No this is for that beautiful little girl of yours"

"Touch her and you don't have to worry about stopping the apocalypse you won't live that long!" she growled pulling at the chains to get to him.

"Too late" he said before disappearing. Mel felt her heart sank into her stomach.

#

"This doesn't make any sense" Peyton said. "If he wants you why not go after you. Why go after Mel"

"And what the hell does he want" Prue asked.

"To crack open purgatory" Dean answered.

"Purgatory? The places where souls are kept" Prue asked.

"What the hell does this Crowley dude want with purgatory?" Peyton asked still not seeing how or why he fits into this.

"The how or why doesn't matter. Not right now" Prue said. "What matters is that we get Mel back before anything happens to her"

"Mel is stubborn. She's strong. Whatever he wants he isn't going to get from her" Peyton reassuringly told her. "Mel would never work with a demon"

"That's not true. It was in the past but not anymore" Prue looked at her cousin who looked at her confused.

"What's Mel one weakness. When threatened, she will do anything to protect" They all looked at Prue and the realization crossed all their faces and they ran upstairs into Kaylie's room, but they were too late. The guy in the trench coat already had her and just like that. They were gone.

#

Mel sat on the cold dirty floor of the basement looking for a way to escape. She had hopped that he wouldn't be able to get his hands on Kaylie but since she was home alone he knew that there was more than a good chance of that happening. Her worst fears came true when he came back indeed holding a scared Kaylie.

"Aunt Mel!" she cried and ran to her throwing her arms around her.

"Look at me sweetie" Mel calmly asked and she did. "Are you okay. Did he hurt you"

She shook her head tears starting to come out of her eyes. Mel looked at trench coat who had his back towards them.

"Listen sweetie as soon as you get a chance I want you to run" Mel instructed her in a whisper and Kaylie shook her head.

"Not without you" she looked at her.

"I'm going to be fine, I promise" she said looking into her eyes to reassure her. "As long as I know that your safe then I'm going to be fine"

Kaylie started to cry harder and Mel turned her attention to him once again. "Kaylie please remember what I told you" she looked at her again. "Remember the promise that I made to you"

She nodded. "And what did I tell you" she asked a little hastily now.

"You said that you weren't going anywhere" she answered through sobs.

"And did you believe me when I told you that" She asks and Kaylie nodded again. "Well believe me when I say it now okay and please as soon as I tell you to you do that thing we practice okay"

She nodded. "Do you remember where I told you to go" She nodded again.

Trench coat turned around and Mel tried to protect her from the position she was in by pulling her body in front of Kaylie but couldn't because of being chain, so Kaylie just threw her arms around Mel's neck and buried her face in her neck.

"Don't touch her!" Mel growled again kicking at him which was about the only thing she could do.

Trench coat side stepped that and grabbed a hold of Kaylie's arm but she had a tight grip on her neck, tighter than he expected so he flung Kaylie off her and she fell to the floor. He went to walk over to her and Mel swiped his legs from under him causing him to fall near her and she grabbed the long chain and wrapped it around his neck chocking him as hard as she could. She wasn't fooling herself she knew that it would held him that long just long enough for Kaylie to get away.

"Kaylie. Now!" she screamed at her and Kaylie looked at her stunned scared and Mel knew that Kaylie was too scared to move. Mel eyes were so fixed on Kaylie's that she hadn't seen him reaching for the knife that fell when he did and he jammed it in her leg.

She let out a small scream but then clamps her mouth together still holding on to the chains. They seemed to wake Kaylie up and she shimmered out.

"NO!" trench coat called in a screech and broke out of her hold.

Mel smiled at him even though her leg was in pain. "Your never going to get to her now"

"Bitch!" she screeched again and smacked her. Mel spit the blood out of her mouth at him.

"You hit like a bitch you know that" She smirked and he hit her even harder.

She just looked at him swinging some of her hair out of her face that smirk still on her face. "Do whatever you want to me. Now that I know you won't be able to touch her. I'm not helping you with shit"

He let out a frustrated cry and backed away from her.

"For an Angel you sure are stupid" she taunted. "And pathetic and you have horrible taste in close" she continued.

"Shut up!" He growled turning to her.

"My, My somebody got a temper" she still wore that same cocky grin. "Then again if I was about to get my ass handed to me by big brother I would be pissed of too"

Bolts of electricity came out of his hand and he threw them towards her electricity her. She gave out many blood curdling screams before he stopped.

"Don't have anything smart to say now do you" He smirked at her.

She looked at him still with a sly smile, "That was electrifying" she laughed a little. "Get it"

He did it again this time longer and with more power. She continued to scream until he stopped. Again she looked at him, "Your treatment is a little shocking" she smiled again.

Getting frustrated he pulled the knife out of her leg. "How about we just end this now" he threatened, the knife up to her throat. "But I want you to suffer instead so"

A bow and arrow materialized in his hand and he shot it at her, hitting her abdomen. She gasped and slumped down to the floor. "Poison arrow kills a Whitelighter. And since you are half Whitelighter it effects you the same way too"

He said bending down so they are at eye level. He waved his hand and she went flying out of the chains and to the other side of the room hitting the brick wall and landing with a thud. "Now I'm off to do my bidding" she said with a satisfied smirk

And with that he disappeared leaving a half lifeless Mel to die alone.


	13. Chapter 13

"That didn't look like the demon you described to us" Prue said to the boys as they walk back to the book.

"That's because it wasn't, that was an Angel" Sam informed them and Prue and Peyton turned around to face them.

"Angels don't kidnap witches or kids" Prue said.

"He's a fallen Angel" Dean told them as Prue and Peyton looked through the book for anything helpful.

"Lucifer was a fallen Angel" Peyton informed everybody knowing how that story turned out which isn't good for any of them.

White and Blue lights swarm around together and the Wyatt stepped out of it. Peyton and Prue turned towards him and Wyatt quickly notice the familiar faces in the house. His face showing both confusion and concern.

"It's okay they know" Peyton told him and Wyatt turned his attention to his cousins.

"Why do they know" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No time for that" Prue shook her head. "Mel and Kaylie are in trouble and we can't find them "

"Kaylie's safe she shimmered to me" Wyatt told them and the looked at him curiously.

"Shimmered?" Dean asked with an even more confused look but they didn't stop to answer him.

"Is she okay? Where's Mel? Did she say she was okay?" Prue asked all at once. Wyatt placed his hand on Prue shoulder to calm her.

"Kaylie is fine. She's safe and Mel is alive but I couldn't get anything else out of her" Prue breathed just a little bit. "Anything in the book"

"No nothing it's like she's magically blocked from us" Peyton said defeated.

"Yeah me too I couldn't sense her location but I know she's not dead I would be able to sense that" he took his hands off her shoulder.

"How if she's magically blocked" Sam spoke up.

"I am her brother. I would know" he simply said and the their was a loud coming from the hallway. They all ran to see what the news was and found Mel laying on the floor with an arrow sticking out of her.

Wyatt went to pull it out but Prue stopped him. He silently thanked her forgetting it was poisonous to him too. "Where is Kaylie" Mel whispered in a hush voice.

"She's fine" Prue assured her. She's broke the tip of the arrow. "This is going to hurt"

Mel nodded for her to do it and Prue quickly pulled the arrow out. Wyatt bend down and healed her. It took a few minutes before she was completely healed, including the puncture in her leg from the knife.

Peyton pulled both Mel and Prue up off the floor and Mel went directly for the book.

"Mel don't you think you should rest before you go round to with him" Prue asked as they all stood around her.

"The bastard threatened Kaylie. I'm not sleeping until I vanquish his sorry ass painfully and slowly" There was a menacing tone in her voice and Prue and Peyton looked at each other.

"Do you even know who he is" Peyton. "He's an Angel"

"I know" she looked at her. "And Angel or not he's dead. I don't care what I have to do to kill him"

"Angels are already dead" Dean said which earned him a death glare from him and he shut up fast.

"Mel honey I know your upset but starting a war with an Angel isn't something you want to just jump into" Peyton warned.

"He started it. But I'm damn sure going to finishing it" she stood up and took the book into the kitchen.

"I'll go check on her" Prue said going into the kitchen.

"I'm worried about her" Peyton told Wyatt. "I haven't seen her like this since"

"Me either. This time is just going to be worst" He slumped his shoulders.

"This is the last thing she needs especially after finding out about Chris" she slipped.

"What about Chris" Wyatt asked.

Peyton didn't say anything.

"Peyton if you know something you have to tell me" he pleaded.

She sighed. "Chris is missing. The elders think that he might be" she didn't finish that last word.

"Why the hell didn't anybody tell me?" He asked furiously.

"Because Mel wanted to handle it. You know how she is. She think she can take on the world by herself" Peyton told him but she knew she didn't have to tell him that.

"Mel knows, Peyton you should have told me the minute you found out. This is the last thing she needs" he said going into the kitchen.

Peyton let a frustrated sigh. "Why is everybody so worried about her?" Dean asked.

"Because family means everything to her and if somebody that she loves in danger then she's going to do whatever she can to protect them and that usually means sacrificing herself to do it" she told them hastily.

"So Kaylie being taken twice just sent her into warrior mode" Dean guessed.

"Yeah I feel sorry for the son of bitch that she's got her sights on" Peyton finished and followed the rest of her family into the kitchen.

Sam turned to Dean. "I knew Cass was off the deep end but I didn't know it was this bad"

"Neither did I" he admitted

There was a loud blast coming from the kitchen and the boys ran in there guns out. Mel coughed and swiped away the smoke that came from the potion she was making. The boys put there weapons down.

"What are you trying to do kill yourself' Peyton scowled at Mel who just filled a couple of vowels with the potion.

"Nope just an Angel and this little puppy will do it" she said eyeing the potion.

"Mel I thought we already decided that killing an Angel would be a bad idea" Prue said.

"No you decided I decided to kill the bastard" she corrected them.

"Honey we know you wanted to protect Kaylie but this isn't the best way to do it" Prue calmly said trying to reason with her.

"It's the only way that I know how and if you don't get out of my way your going to need protection too" Mel threatened and Pure stepped out of the way and Mel made her way to the attic with the book.

Prue and Peyton looked at each other and followed her to the attic. She sat the crystals up in a circle and started writing a summoning spell.

"Mel sweetie" Prue said sitting on one side of her while Peyton sat on the other side of her. "Why don't you focus on Kaylie comforting her. I'm sure she's scared and worried about you"

"Well work on finding and killing the angel" Peyton added.

"Your right. She's probably with my parents I'll go get her" She orbed out of the attic.

"What do we do now" Peyton asked her cousins.

"We help Mel like we said and hope this doesn't come back to bite us in the ass" she sat down were Mel had been and started writing a spell.

Mel orbed to her parents home. They were standing outside of Kaylie's room watching her sleep. Piper turned around and hugged her daughter tight followed by Leo. She figured they must of heard what happened.

"How is she?" Mel asked looking into the room.

"She was hysterical when Wyatt brought her over" Piper responded.

"How are you?" Leo asked lightly rubbing her shoulders.

"I'll be happy when all this is over" she admitted.

"How did you guys do it?" she asked seconds later. "Protect Chris and Wyatt from all of it"

"We did the best we could without help. It wasn't always easy" Piper answered.

"I feel like I'm failing at protecting her from this life. Twice now twice a demon has had her and I couldn't stop them" a few light tears fell down her cheeks.

"You won't always be able to. But she's safe now both of you are and that's all that matters"

"You been working a lot lately maybe you should get some rest take a break" Leo suggested.

"I can't. I can't rest until I know that she and Chris are both safe" she said looking at Kaylie.

"Chris? What about Chris?" Piper worriedly asked.

Mel turned to her parents and decided that maybe now was a good time to fell them in on everything. Even the parts about Sam and Dean which she knew that they weren't going to like


	14. Chapter 14

Mel orbed back into the manor without Kaylie. She knew that it would be the safest place for her for right now. She hadn't that she had to leave her parents like that giving everything that they just found out about Chris and the Winchesters but Mel knew the faster that she dealt with things the faster she could have Kaylie home again and Safe and to her that's all that mattered.

She walked into the living room and found the Angel who captured her and Kaylie in the living room and without any hesitation she flung into the hallway where he crashed into the dinning room table breaking it.

Prue, Peyton, and Dean ran towards the noise. Mel orbed a potion from upstairs about to throw it at him when Dean caught her arm.

"It wasn't him" Peyton said as she looked down at the fallen Angel.

"Whoever took you and Kaylie was working with Crowley. He wanted to keep us off his tracks" Prue finished explaining and Mel dropped her hand as soon as Dean let go of her wrist.

"How do you know he's not working with Crowley?" Mel asked looking at the Angel as he got up off the floor.

"Well he is but not to hurt us" Peyton explained.

"Will somebody please to me what the hell is going on" Mel asked looking at her cousins. They walked into the living room where they explained to her what she had missed.

"So let me get this straight what the demon said was true that Cass and Crowley are both trying to crack open purgatory to the free the souls though for different reasons that's still bad"

"Not as bad as Raphael bringing about the end of the world" Cass spoke from the corner in which he was standing from.

"So we just got thrown into a war between Angels because Crowley thinks that I can some how get the two of you" she looks at Sam and Dean. "To change your mind about cracking open purgatory"

"Wait why does Crowley think you can get us to change our minds?" Dean asked being left out on the loop on that part.

"How the hell am I suppose to know I don't want purgatory open anymore then you do" she answered.

"Even if it were to get your brother back" Crowley appeared and Mel jumped up ready for an attack.

"What are you talking about?" Peyton asked

"The demon that killed Bianca your brother going missing" he smugly said.

"It was you. You did this" Mel said disgusted.

"Of course. I had to have some insurance. And I also had to find a way to get the five of you together somehow" he walked around the room.

"Why? What do you want with us" Prue asked.

"Nothing I just want Sam and Dean here to back off and for you three to help me when the time comes"

"There is no way in hell were working with a demon" Prue spat.

"If you every want to see that cousin of yours you will" he said

"Here's how it works. Right now he's being held somewhere were you can't get to him. It's magically protected like that basement you were in but trust me we are doing far more worst things to him then we did to you" he directed the comment to Mel.

"And he's not as tough as you but you do have the same weakness and if you don't agree to help me then not only will you loose your brother but that pretty little niece of yours" he threatened.

"You wouldn't want the same thing that happened to them that happened to your precious fiancé do you" he asked with a sly smile.

"Decide soon. I'll be in touch" He left the same way he came.

"Mel" Prue spoke.

She turned around to face Cass. "There is no way in hell that I'm letting you crack open purgatory and you have pissed off the wrong witch. If anything happens to my brother or Kaylie the apocalypse is going to look like a walk in the park compare to what I do to you"

She coldly threatened and walked out of the house. Cass looked at Sam and Dean before leaving too.

"We should go find her" Prue told Peyton.

"We'll help you go look" Dean offered as they all walked out of the door.

Mel drove around for hours before deciding to hid back home. She sat in front of the fire place looking at a picture of her and Chris when she graduated from college. Mel couldn't stand the idea of anything happening to her brother. But she knew that he would never want her to work with demons and even possibly end the world just to save him.

She knew she couldn't just sit by and let him die. She opened the top to another beer and drowned it before tossing on the floor with the others. She hadn't had one single drink since she started caring for Kaylie but she thought that now would be the best time as any to start.

She heard the front door opening and closing and the small steps being taking until they stopped beside her. She didn't need to look up to know that it was Dean. The faint smell salt and cologne gave him away. He sat down beside her.

"I'm sorry" he said lightly. "It's our fault that all this is happening to you. Crowley is here because of us"

"Crowley would have been here no matter what" she corrected. "He wants purgatory and he isn't going to stop until he gets it"

"Did you mean what you said, about not working with a demon"

"Yeah. It's easy for us to get turned evil. It's so compelling to us. No rules. No consequences we can do whatever we want" she answered looking at him.

"Not even to save to your family"

"I been sitting here for the past hour trying to decide that. I know it's not what my brother would want. He wouldn't think it was worth it to save him if I jeopardize my own life. That's why he did what he did to protect us. And I'm not about to let his suffering be for nothing. I'm going to find another way to save him"

"What if you don't" he asks. "What if your going through all of this and its for nothing"

"Protecting the people you love is never for nothing" she answered. "I would hate myself more if I didn't do everything in my power to protect the people I love then to actually risk everything and fail"

She turned to him. "Dean you gave up your own life to bring Sam back and if given the choice knowing everything that you know now. Even with him starting the apocalypse and all of it wouldn't you do it over in a heartbeat without any hesitation"

Dean took a second to think about it. "Yeah I would"

"So by me trusting him to trust me I am risking everything by not taking his offer. Because there is a lot more at stake in this then my brother and Kaylie. There is billions of lives that I am responsible for. That WE are responsible for and yeah its unfair but its our life. And I can't turn my back on that. Because if I did that means that all my parents went through and suffered for was for nothing"

Dean looks down and thinks about what she said.

"So now I have to trust in me and Prue and Peyton and You" Dean looks up at her and meets her gaze.

"You trust me?" he said wondrously.

"Yeah I do" she honestly answered and handed him a beer.

He took it and unscrewed the cap. "You know your pretty cool for a witch"

She laughed lightly. "And your pretty cool for a hunter" she nudge his shoulder with hers.

"So what are we drinking to" Dean asked.

She held up her bottle to his. "To a day without demons, wizards, or crazy Angels and a day with beer hot wings and Sunday night football"

Dean smiled. "I like you more and more" he said tapping his bottle with hers and they both guzzled down the rest of the beer.


	15. Chapter 15

Prue sat in the office of her home and starred at her wedding ring twirling around in her chair. Everything that Mel had been going through made her seriously think up her upcoming wedding and wonder if she could actually bring Ryan into her world.

The thought of anything happening to him scare her more than her loosing her identity when they go married. She glanced at the clock and it was just after three in the morning.

Her eyes went to the picture of her and Mel and Chris together and sighed putting her head in her hands. Prue, Peyton, and Mel was close. But Chris had been like an older brother to her too over the years and something happening to him would devastate her.

"Working late" Ryan asked from the door. His face changing soft after he saw the look in her eyes.

He walked over to her and put his arms around her. She looked at the picture of the three of them together again.

"He's going to be okay" he gently said hugging her tighter.

"You don't know that" she struggled to say without crying.

"Yes I do" he said mater of fact.

"How?" her voice was strained.

"Because I know you girls won't stop until he's back home safe with his daughter where he belongs" He answered confidently.

"Come one" he said placing a kiss to her temple and gently lifting her off her seat. "You need your sleep if your going to find away to save him"

She didn't refuse. She had been exhausted and knew that she should sleep while she could because she had a feeling that she wouldn't be getting any for a while.

#

Peyton sat in the kitchen eating ice cream out of the container. To say that it been a long day was an understatement and she felt bad for Mel and wanted to do something to help but didn't know what.

The only way to help him was by making a deal with a demon and she knew that Mel would never go for that. It was bigger and greater things besides just saving her brother at stake.

Peyton wonder how Mel could be so strong. She had no doubt that if it was Oliver she would have made that decision to save him without blinking.

She dug the spoon back into the container and scooped out a big chunk of ice cream. Ollie turned on the kitchen light and she closed her eyes until they could adjust to the light.

"What are doing in the dark?" he asked leaning against the wall to the kitchen.

"Thinking" she twirled her spoon into the ice cream.

"About Chris" he guessed and walked over to sit down.

"I really don't know how Mel is staying this strong and level headed through all of this" she voiced.

"If it were you I wouldn't give a second thought to making a deal with Crowley to save you" she admitted to him what she had just been thinking.

"But Mel she's not thinking about her but the greater good"

"Because she can't think about herself when the rest of the world is at stake" he said.

"And I wouldn't want you compromising anything to save me just like I'm sure Chris doesn't want Mel to either and that's what she's thinking"

He grabs her hand. "Mel is going to find away to save Chris without having to work with Crowley"

Peyton believed that. Mel was resilient and stubborn. She knew that if anybody could find away to save Chris it would be her.

Back at the Manor Mel was trying to do just that. She stood over the book flipping through its pages once again. It was her way of thinking and getting her mind off everything. Dean had went back to one of the guestrooms to sleep off the beers that they had but Mel couldn't sleep.

She knew that she had a limited window of opportunity to save her brother and she wasn't going to sit back and waste anytime. That was the reason that she was in that mess.

There was a small draft in the attack and she turned to shut the window and turned back around her eyes going wide at the presence in front of her.

"Chris" she whispered looking at the transparent figure in front of her.

"Hey Mel" he answered weakly.

"How are you?" she asked but before she could finish he answered.

"I'm dying" he said with little emotion. "That's how I can come to you"

"What? Chris you have to hold on" she said panicky.

"I don't know if I can" he answered sadly.

"You have to I can't loose you too"

"You won't I'll always look out for you"

"Chris please" she said tears starting to build in her eyes.

"Take care of Kaylie for me. I love you" he said and faded out.

Mel woke up. Her heart was racing and her pillow was soaked with tears. She got out of bed and went to the attic. She tried calling for him about a dozen times and hopped that meant that he was still semi alive.

She sat down on the couch and went over everything that she had found out from Bianca dying to now. Everything that happened had Crowley's name written all over it but there was no way in hell that she was going to work him.

She couldn't believe how stubborn she was being even now but she knew that Chris wouldn't want her working with Crowley to save him.

She went back to the memory of her dream. It felt so real and she couldn't believe how pale Chris was. The hell that he had been through was clear as day on his face.

She knew that their would be at least one person that would know what Crowley had been up to.

"Cass if you can hear me get your ass down here now!" she growled and waited a minute before he popped in.

"Where is Crowley holding my brother?" she demanded.

"I don't know" he answered.

"Bull your working with him you have to know"

"We are out for the same cause how we get it is totally different"

"But you can find out you're an Angel just use your powers and puff him here"

"I can't do that"

"The hell you can and you are!"

"If I do that then there is nothing stopping you or Dean from trying to stop me from what I have to do" he calmly explained.

"Your suppose to be an Angel on the side of good how the hell can you work with a dick like Crowley or want to open purgatory"

"To stop Raphael from starting another apocalypse" he raised his voice in anger

"So that justifies you wanting to crack open and unleash all those souls"

"Those souls give me power, power I will need to stop Raphael"

"So your using them as a power up so you can piss on your brothers parade"

"I'm doing this for the greater good why can't you or Dean see that!" he hissed back

"Because your using us as a pawn to do it! And I'll be damned if my family get stuck in the crossfire."

"This isn't just about you and your family the entire world is at stake"

"Don't you think I know that. We risk our lives everyday for the sake of the world but there has to be another way to stop Raphael"

"This is the only way I know how"

"I'm not going to let you do it" she spat. She didn't know how but she knew that she was going to stop him.

"You don't have a choice…..Sometimes you have to do things that you don't want to do but what must be done like working with demons and having the only friends you ever had hate you for it"

"As long as you claim it's for the greater good then it's okay to do"

"You can't possibly understand" he whispered. "I'm sorry but I can't help you" and with that he left.

Mel stood there replaying his last words. Sometimes you have to do things that you don't want to do but what must be done.

"Your so right about that" she sat down and pulled out a pin and peace of paper to work on a summoning spell.

When she was done she read it to her self, burned the paper, and stuck it in a bowl of water and waited.

After about ten minutes A figured appeared in the room and she took him in.

"Raphael"


	16. Chapter 16

They both stood there and sized each other up.

"I suppose you have a reason for summoning me other than to just stare" he said not flinching a bit.

"I do" she spoke. "I have a proposition for you"

"What makes you think that you have anything thing I want" he asked.

"I know you want the apocalypse to happen as it was suppose to before the Winchesters and the dick you call a brother messed that up" she said.

He raised his eyebrow a little. "And you're here to make that happen?"

"I'm here to make sure you brother doesn't screw up your plans again" she said.

"And what do you want in return" he asked knowing that there was a catch.

"All I ask is for you to help me find my brother" she simply put.

"Go on" he said intrigued.

"I know you know Cass is working with Crowley to crack open purgatory to take you down. I'm offering to stop them both and all you have to do is find out where Crowley is keeping my brother"

"So let me get this straight you want to help me stop my brother and all I have to do is find yours" he asked incredulously.

"Yes. Crowley is keeping him magically protected I can't find him but you can"

"And if I were to find the location of your brother you would make sure that Cass doesn't get his hands on purgatory" he asked to clarify.

She shrugged.

"And it's that simple. I'm sure the Winchesters won't like you working with me"

"I'm not working with you I'm looking out for my brother like Dean would do for his and has done, so do we have an agreement or not"

"You do know the apocalypse does mean the end of the world. Why would you want that"

"I don't. You have to understand that once I stop Cass then I'm going to stop you."

"Your asking for my help and threaten me at the same time"

"I'm just making sure we both know were we stand here so they're no surprises in this. Do we have a deal or not"

"What makes you think that I need your help"

"Because your brother is a thorn in both our sides one that I would love to get rid of and I know you would too. You can do whatever you want with him as long as I get Crowley. You get what you want I get what I want we'll both be happy and have fun in the process"

He thinks it about it.

"Come on don't tell me that the big bad Raphael is afraid of a little witch throttling his

master plan"

He glared at her. "Fine you have a deal. I'll find your brother and you stop them from cracking open purgatory"

"You find him alive. If he's dead then deals off"

"What am I suppose to do when I find him?"

"Nothing you tell me and I'll go get him and your job is done and you might want to hurry if he's not alive when you find him I'll make sure that Cass get what he wants and bring you to your knees"

He glanced at her. "Give me a few days. I'll be in touch" and with that he left.

Later that day Mel called everyone over to tell them what she had done, knowing good and well Dean wouldn't like what she had done and as she already guessed, he didn't.

"So what he's just going to find Chris and that's it" Prue asked not believing that.

"No I told him that if he found him alive then I would make sure that Cass and Crowley doesn't get their hands on those souls" Mel explained.

"Think about it" Mel cut in before anybody could say anything.

"We were going to stop them anyway and by stopping them that meant that Cass couldn't stop Raphael and we would have to found away to stop the apocalypse so I didn't really do anything that we wouldn't have done on our own anyway plus I made sure that Chris came home safe"

No one said anything after that for a long time.

"She has a point" Prue admitted.

"Yeah she does" Peyton agreed. "That was smart thinking"

"I didn't come up with it on my own I had a little help from Cass" she said and they all looked at her confused.

"I had a conversation with Cass last night. I knew that he either knew where Crowley was keeping Chris or could find him. But he refused so I had to turn to another Angel for help"

"I still don't trust him" Dean admitted.

"It doesn't matter its done and once Chris is home safe we can worry about stopping Crowley"

"So when will we know where Chris is?" Peyton asked.

"In a few days until then we can gear up for a fight that I know where going to have to prepare for"

She answered looking at her phone that was on the table. Prue and Peyton did the same thing and they all passed their phones to the right simultaneously. They all shoot quick texts and then stood together as they phones rung at the same time making there way out.

Prue and Peyton picked up there phone heading towards the door and Mel heading in the direction of the steps.

"Don't forget dad wants us to be at her place at five" Mel said covering her mouth piece.

"That's today I thought that was tomorrow" Prue said looking at her organizer switching to her blue tooth, Peyton doing the same.

"No tomorrow is the cake tasting" she reminded them.

"Seriously why do I even have this stupid thing if I never remember anything" Peyton complained.

"No not you" Peyton said into her Bluetooth leaving out of the door.

Prue penciled something into her organizer and left.

"Move the meeting from five thirty to an hour" Mel said into the phone glancing at her watch as she came down stairs.

"Well I have some family things to do handle and I don't have time for that meeting" she grabbed her keys from the table and slipped on a pair of shoes.

"Well if they want me to be there they will make it happen" Mel put on her coat.

"See you in thirty" she said and hung up.

"I'm going to be at work for the afternoon so you guys can stay make yourself home" She announced to the guys.

"If you want you can come with me to my parents house for this family thing" she said texting.

"Just meet me at the hospital at four" she said closing her phone and leaving before the guys can give her an answer.

Dean got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Are we really going to go to her parent's house" Sam asked knowing that Dean already decided that they were.

"Yeah why not" he pulled out a beer and opened it.

"Because they're witches and were hunters and we don't get along" he pointed out

"I thought we were past that Sammie" Dean sipped his beer.

"I just don't think it's a good idea to get to know her family" he said.

"Why not" he leaned against the counter.

"Because Mel and Kaylie can't replace Lisa and Ben" Sam said and Dean got up from the counter and swung at Sam hitting him the mouth.

"I told you never to mention them to me again" He said and walked out the kitchen.


	17. Chapter 17

Nathan sat at the head of the conference table that sat twelve people opposite of Mel. Mel noticed the subtle admiring looks that he gave her from across the table, or she hopped that it was only noticeable to her.

"So I think that about covers everything" he said clicking his pen and gathering files into a white folder.

Everyone collected themselves and left the room. Mel was headed out of the door but was stopped by an arm catching hers and then kissing her.

"I wanted to do that all day" Nathan said with a smile brushing her hair back.

She smiled and kissed him again. She pulled back and looked at him and he put her arms around her waist.

"So I was thinking that we could catch a dinner and a movie"

"I can't. My dad wants everybody at my parents tonight"

"Maybe I should stop by" he pulled her closer.

"It's a family thing, besides do you really want that to be how my dad finds out were dating, you crashing his barbeque" she asked with a playful smile.

"So were dating" he said with a smile.

"Of course I don't make out in a conference room at work with just anybody"

He smiled and kiss her again. After several more minutes they pull apart.

"I have to go" she said unwinding his hands from her waist. "I'll call you later"

She kissed him once more lightly and then left the conference room.

Dean was waiting in the lobby when she came out of the conference room.

"Where's Sam" she walked up to him.

"He didn't want to come" he lied.

"And of course you did Dean Winchester always goes wherever food is" Mel joked leaving the hospital.

Dean smiled and followed her.

Dean parked behind Mel and looked at all the cars gathered outside the house.

"Looks like everyone is already here" Mel told him as she walked around the back where she knew everyone would be.

Leo was hovered around the grill with Henry and Coop, Ryan and Ollie stood on the deck talking, all with a bottle of beer in there hand.

Penny, and Patty sat with their feet in the pool while Wyatt, and Henry Jr. stood pool side opposite side of them.

"Look who finally made it" Henry Jr. said smiling at Mel as they hugged.

"Sorry I'm late, budget meeting ran long" she explained .

"I thought we would have to tare you away from work" Wyatt added hugging his baby sister.

"Whose this?" Henry nodded towards Dean.

"This is Dean, Dean Henry Jr. Peyton's brother"

Dean shook hands with Henry Jr.

"So are you two dating?" He asked letting go of his hand.

"No" they both answered together.

"Well in that case he's up for the taking" Penny said joining them hugging Mel.

"Not if I get him first" Patty added joining her sisters side.

"Dean this is Penny and Patty Prue's younger sisters" Mel introduced.

"Younger in age but equally as sexy and just as experienced" Penny added with a sultry look in Dean's direction.

"More P names"

"Our family has this thing about all the girls names being with a P" Mel explained.

"Except for Kaylie's thank God Chris and Bianca broke that tradition" Patty interjected.

"Lets hope it stays broken" Penny agreed.

"Speaking of which where is Kaylie" Mel asked.

"She's getting dressed she couldn't decided what to wear. She wanted her outfit to match her nail polish so it wouldn't 'clash'" Patty explained.

"I think I'm going to help her out with that" Mel said walking away. Penny and Patty go on either side of Dean and put their arms around him.

Dean just smiled. After Mel said hi to the rest of the family she made her way into Kaylie's room.

"Thank god you're here" Prue said when she seen Mel walking into the room.

"She's been trying on clothes for an hour" Peyton said bored sitting on Kaylie's bed.

Mel smiled. "Well I thank you girls but you are excused from your duties" Mel saluted.

Prue and Peyton got up and left and Mel walked over to Kaylie who was digging through her closet.

"How about I help you find something to wear" Mel bend down beside Kaylie who just smiled at her.

"So what are you in the mood to wear" Kaylie looking up at the ceiling from the corner of her eyes thinking.

"A dress" she answered with a smile.

"A dress would be cute but if you wear a dress you can't play with uncle Wyatt wearing a dress" she told her.

Kaylie thought about that. "Okay so then shorts"

"Shorts it is" Mel stood up and pulled out an outfit for Kaylie to wear.

She handed her a pair of light blue jean shorts, a white tank top with a yellow cardigan. Kaylie got dressed and Mel shifted through her closet for some shoes. She handed her some white sandals and Kaylie slipped them on.

"So how do you want your hair" Mel asked as they sat on Kaylie's bed.

"Pretty like yours" She answered and Mel smiled.

Dean walked into Kaylie's room as Kaylie started telling Mel about what she'd been doing while she was staying a her grandparents house as Mel brushed Kaylie's hair.

"Dean" Kaylie chimed jumping off the bed and running over to Dean before Mel could put on her head band.

Mel smiled got off the bed grabbing her head band.

"Are you staying for the cook out" Kaylie looked up at Dean with her big eyes.

"Yes I am" She smiled big at him.

"Dean loves to fed his stomach as much as you do" Mel said tickling Kaylie who laughed.

"Well in that case" Dean said to Kaylie. "Lets not keep our stomachs waiting then"

"Wait" Mel stopped him before he can move and slipped the head band on Kaylie.

"Now you can go"

"To the food" Dean pointed his finger out of the door.

"Lets go" Kaylie shouted after him pointing too.

Dean made whooshing noises as he carried Kaylie out and Mel just laughed and followed behind them.


	18. Chapter 18

"Okay super girl whats next on the list" Dean asked Kaylie as he pushed her down the produce aisle in the sopping cart.

Mel had been swamped with work, planning Prue's wedding, and some foundrasier thing for the hopsital that she hadn't been able to do all the day to day things.

Dean with having nothing to do, since he and Sam still hadn't work their difference out, offered to help out.

He also offered to help watch Kaylie since Nancy had a family emergency which also is the reason she was so busy with having her personal assiatnt/babysitter away for a while.

He also liked spending the time with the kid. She was always happy and smiling even with everything she'd been through she still seemed to be untouched by it all, innocent.

Dean envied that since he hadn't grown up with much of a childhood. Even with the daily demon attacks and threats Mel still manage to give her a semi-regular childhood.

Something he wished his dad was able to provide him.

"All the green and sweet stuff" she summed up scrunching up her nose in discuss and she said green stuff scrolling down the list of the Ipad and checking it off.

Mel had insisted on using it instead of a regular shopping list because it was less likely to get lost then your standard shopping list. Plus Kaylie couldn't add what she wanted on the list at the last second and insist that it been on there the whole time.

Dean chuckled at her reaction to word green and begin to bag what needed to be bag. When the fruits and veggatables had been properly bagged and stored in the cart the made their way to the snack for ailse where Mel had told Dean to let Kaylie picked a few things she wanted out of there.

"Wait right here I gotta get one more thing" she said holding up her finger to him and skipped down the aisle. Dean stayed put but kept a firm eye on her.

Kaylie knew that if Mel was there that she would never allow her to splurge this much on junk food. But Mel was there, Dean was, and he wasn't awear of that little fact and she wasn't about to tell him either.

Dean watched Kaylie maul over her decision of what to get. He knew he probably shouldn't let her get all that sugar but when she asked he caved. He couldn't say no when she looked at him with those big soft eyes.

He got momentarily distracted by a leggy blonde that when he turned back around Kaylie wasn't there. He looked around the area for her and then took off to look for her. He found her a few aisles over and sprinted to her.

"What the hell Kaylie I thought I told you to stay where I could see you? Why did you go running off like that?" he hadn't known how loud he was or how much he scared her until he saw her recoil.

"We forgot the cereal" she said holding out the box in her hand in front of her. Her voice was small and nearly a whisper.

Dean sighed and ran his hand frustrated through his hair. He bent down so that he was at eye level with her. His voice more calm then when he spoke before. "I'm sorry super girl I didn't mean to yell. I just got scared when I didn't see. Forgive me."

She shook her head and dropped the cereal putting her arms around his neck. He securely wrapped his arms around her and picked her up carrying her back to the cart. They were checked out ten minutes later and headed back for the manor.

Dean unloaded the bags and Kaylie had helped him unpack but didn't say anything to him the rest of the morning.

He had tried to get her to look at him or even smile at him. She just gave one word answers and avoided him for the rest of the day and he hated every bit of the silent treatment Kaylie was giving him.

A little after twelve Kaylie had fallen asleep which left Dean in a silent and empty house. He contemplated on whether or not to call Sam but figure that would be a waist of time and decided against it. He knew who really wanted to call the second he picked up the phone.

She answered after the third ring. "Hey I was just about to call you" Dean heard a whole bunch of phone ringing in the background and someone of over the speaker before hearing a door close. "I got a voice message from Kaylie she sounded pretty upset"

"Yeah I lost my temper with her earlier while we were at the store" he shifted his phone from the right hear to the left and got off the couch to get a beer out of the fridge. "I turn away for two seconds and she was gone and when I found her I kind of yelled at her for disappearing like that"

He closed the fridge and made his way back into the couch switching sides again and settling down on the couch. "And now she won't talk to me"

"Comes easy doesn't it"

"What?" he uncapped the beer and tossed the cap across the coffee table pressing the bottle to his lips.

"Worrying" he paused the bottle at his lips before drinking it. "Of not only about the normal things but the things we see and deal with. It's enough to make you crazy."

"I don't know how you do it" he sighed and ran his hands over his face in anguish.

"It's not easy half the time I wanna put her in this magic buble and lock her in her room and other times I hate to let her leave my sight. It's all very tiring but worth it"

Dean couldn't help but wonder why anybody would want to bring a child in this type of enviornment.

"So who was it that distratced you for those two seconds. Let me guess tall blonde and leggy" Mel said changing the subject. Dean could hear the teasing in her voice. "Wait let me guess her name was something like Cher… no Roxy and she's a Gemini or Scorpio whose either a librarian or bar tender"

Dean couldn't help but laugh at the playfulness of Mel voices and how she always seemed to guess his usual type. Dean filled her in on the details and they talked for another hour before Mel had to get back to work.

Kaylie woked up from her nap shortly after Dean hung up with Mel.

"Hey super girl you have a nice nap?" he asked hopping that she had forgiving him from earlier

She crawled on Deans lap with her teddy bear still in hand. "I'm sorry Dean I didn't mean to make you mad"

"No. I'm sorry super girl. I shouldn't have yelled at you. And I wasn't mad I was scared somebody had took you. Forgive me"

She nodded.

"Can I get a smile?" She shook her head. "No. Then I guess I have to tickle it out of you" he said tickling her and she squirmed and laughed.

"Okay! Okay!" she squealed. He stopped tickling her and she smiled.

"Thank you" he kissed her forehead. "So what do you want to do while we wait for Mel to come home"

Kaylie put her hand on her chin in thoughtfulness and then looked at Dean. "Food" they both said together and got off the couch.


End file.
